Brave at Heart
by Shidou Hikaru
Summary: *Complete and also some Spoliers from the manga* The knights visit Cephiro when they decide to spend the night. Then someone attacks Castle Cephiro and kidnaps the Knights. Can they be rescued by the people they love? H/L/E, U/A, and F/F pairings. (R/R)
1.

Disclaimer: All the charactors are property of clamp. I do not own them.  
  
  
Brave at Heart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hikaru ran out of her house with her dog, Hikari, behind her. She wore a red sweater and black skirt   
with black shoes. She was about to leave when she heard a soft bark. She stopped and bent down behind her dog   
and patted his head. "Sorry Hikari but I'm meeting Umi and Fuu today." She said softly. The dog whined a bit but   
then licked her once and ran back inside. Hikaru smiled and then looked at her watch. "OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"   
she gasped running as fast as she could. It hadn't been long since there last visit to Cephiro. The girls hadn't   
been there for two weeks. It was Saturday so the girls were free to visit their friends from the other world.  
  
Hikaru panted as she saw Tokyo Towers come into view. She then saw two girls standing outside. One girl had blond   
brown hair and green eyes with glasses. She wore a white blouse with a green vest; she wore a short green skirt and   
black shoes. The other girl had long blue hair and eyes. She had on a white blouse and a blue jacket; she wore a long   
blue skirt and black tights. Also she had blue boots on that laced up. "UMI! FUU!" shouted Hikaru happily. "Hi Hikaru!"   
said Umi. Hikaru ran and hugged both girls. "Hello Miss Hikaru." Said Fuu. "Your late today." Said Umi. Hikaru panted and   
tried to catch her breath. When she did she said, "I had to finish my chores and washing Hikari was hard." Said Hikaru.   
Umi smiled and held out her basket. "I baked a lot of goodies so let's get going." The three girls smiled and headed inside   
Tokyo Towers. Once inside they held hands and concentrated on going to Cephiro.   
  
In a flash of light the girls disappeared from the tower. It was quick and the girls instantly appeared in Castle Cephiro.   
The girls smiled and looked around. "Hello." Said a voice. The turned to see a greened haired man in long flowing robes sitting   
in a chair with two other people. "Ferio!" said Fuu happy to see him. Ferio smiled and got up. He hugged Fuu and then greeted   
Hikaru and Umi. "Hi Ascot." Said Umi "Hi Presea." The two others got up and smiled. "Hey how are you girls?" asked Ascot. "Were   
great." Replied Hikaru. Ascot smiled and walked over to the girls. He wore his regular flowing robes and puffy hat. Presea was   
wearing her white dress she wore when she made the weapons for the knights. "It's been a while." Said Presea. "Yeah we thought   
you guys weren't coming back." Joked Ferio. "We could never forget you guys!" said Hikaru. Umi then cleared her throat and held   
up her basket. "I made a lot of goodies so let's gather everyone up and have a tea party." She said.   
  
Presea nodded and then turned to Ferio and Ascot. "I'll go get everyone. You guys should help set up." She said. Ferio and   
Ascot nodded. Presea then left closing the door behind her. "I'll go set the table." Said Fuu. "I'll help." volunteered Ferio. The   
two then walked off to get plates. Hikaru bit her lip. "Umi I'm going to go see Eagle I'll be back to set up." She assured her friend.   
"Take your time Hikaru we got it covered." Said Umi giving her a thumb up. Hikaru smiled and then left the room. Umi then turned to   
Ascot. His face was a bit red but he looked away. "You can help me make tea then." Said Umi. Ascot nodded and turned a bit redder.   
Umi slipped her hand into his. "Come on!" Umi said tugging him along. He smiled and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
Ferio pulled out a few plates and cup from the cabinet and placed them on the table. Fuu set them nicely. When they were finished   
Ferio took Fuu's hand and smiled. "I missed you." He whispered. Fuu blushed and she held her other to her chest. "You still wear my ring?"   
he asked. "I never take it off." Fuu said softly. Ferio stroked her cheek and then kissed her softly. "Ferio..." she whispered. He then   
hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go.   
  
He then loosened his grip on her. His golden eyes staring into her deep green eyes. "Fuu... I love you." He whispered. Fuu went   
slightly pink and then opened her mouth to say something but Ferio stopped her. He pressed his middle and index finger to her lips. "Fuu...   
I want to ask you something." Ferio said taking her hand and kneeling down. "It will make me the happiest and luckiest man in Cephiro if   
you marry me." He then kissed her hand and slipped on another ring. Fuu gasped and couldn't believe it. She loved Ferio but, she was only   
sixteen and she couldn't stay with him or her family would worry too much for her. "Ferio..." Fuu said shaking a bit. "Give me your answer   
later." He then kissed her again left. Fuu held her hand and looked sadly to the ground.  
  
Umi picked up the metal teapot and poured the tea into ceramic one. "Thanks for helping me!" She said looking over at Ascot. Ascot   
gulped and then nodded. "No problem." He said. Umi was about to pick up the tray when Ascot stopped her. "Uh Umi I um... Umi..." He stuttered.   
Umi looked at him. He was bright red and sweating. "Ascot?" asked Umi. She walked over to him and touched his forehead. "Are you sick?" she   
asked. Ascot shook his head and tried to say something. "I think you should lay down you look sick." Said Umi. Just then Caldina entered the   
room. "Well there ya are I've been waiting to see ya'" she said.  
  
Ascot groaned slightly as Caldina hugged Umi. "I missed you little missies." She said. "Yeah we missed all of you too." Said Umi. Ascot   
then took the tray of tea and walked out without another word. "Ascot?" asked Umi. Caldina glanced over to him and then back at Umi. She then   
grinned. "Come on or we'll be late." She said taking Umi's hand.  
  
The door creaked open and Hikaru poked her head through. "Eagle?" she said looking at the sleeping figure. "Hello Hikaru." Said his voice   
telepathically. "Its been a while since you've come to see me am I boring you?" Hikaru walked over to him and said, "No way!" Eagle chuckled.   
Hikaru kneeled next to his bed and took his hand. "How are you?" she asked. "Stronger... soon Hikaru... I'll open my eyes... I can feel it." He said.   
Hikaru smiled. "I can't wait until you can talk and get out of bed." Said Hikaru. Eagle breathed and Hikaru watched him. She held his hand tighter and   
then kissed it. "Hikaru... when I wake up" he began. "I want you to be the first person I see." Hikaru looked surprised and then smiled.  
  
"Eagle I want to see your golden eyes... your eyes that are no longer sad." She said. She then hugged Eagle. When she broke away she covered him  
back up. Just as she did the door opened. Hikaru spun around and saw Lantis. "Hello Lantis." Said Hikaru. Lantis smiled and then he could here Eagle giggling.   
"The party is starting." Said Lantis. "Oh have a good time." Said Eagle with a small laugh. "Thanks Eagle I'll come back later." Said Hikaru walking toward   
the door with Lantis. "Hikaru..." said Eagle quickly. She turned to face him. "When I wake up make sure there are some sweets waiting for me." He said.   
Hikaru smiled. "Okay."  
  
Everything was seated at the table enjoying Umi's desserts. They chatted a bit about old times, laughed, and then ate. "Hey would you missies like to   
spend the night here it be fun." Said Caldina. "It be like old times." Said Presea. "We miss you girls." Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu looked at each other and smiled.   
"We'll stay we just have to tell are parents were sleeping at each other's houses." Said Fuu. Everyone smiled and then finished eating.  
  
Inside Cephiro's airspace was a huge ship. But unlike the invaders ships this one was invisible. It floated there as if it was waiting for something.   
Inside the ship were several guards all wearing black clothes, visors, and holding different type of weapons. Inside the main room was a black throne like   
thing. Sitting in it was a man with long black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with black pants. He had long cape and black gloves on. Next   
to him were two other men. One had spiky brown red hair and light brown eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and pants. On his head were black visors.   
The second guy had dirty blond hair and his visor was down. He had on a long sleeved black turtleneck and pants. His belt was brown and had several pouches all over.  
  
In front of the three men was a screen and on the screen was Castle Cephiro. "So the knight's are back?" said the dirty blond haired man. "Yes, but there powerless   
to stop us." Said the brown/red haired man. "The only one we should worry about it the Guru." The black haired man laughed. "No need to worry about him." He said   
with a smile. "His magic won't be strong enough to stop us." The other two men chuckled. "Prepare the men for battle." Said the Black haired man.   
The others nodded and left.  
  
That night Umi crept into the out of her bed and walked around the castle. She wasn't sleepy. She walked down the darkened hallway trying to find the kitchen to   
get some water. When she reached the kitchen she saw a light coming from inside. She looked through the small crack and saw Ascot sitting there. He rocked back and forth   
in his chair as if he was thinking. Umi opened the door and instantly Ascot turned around. "Hello Ascot." Said Umi. "U-U-Umi what are you doing up?" Ascot said going a   
bit red at the cheeks. "I couldn't sleep I though about getting some water." She replied walking in. "And you?" Ascot became a bit hot and he bit his lip. "Just   
thinking." He squeaked. Umi nodded and got herself some water.  
  
Ascot sat back down and folded his hands on the table. He looked at them and tapped his foot. "Can I join you?" asked Umi. "S-s-sure." He stuttered. Umi smiled   
and sat down. Ascot remained quiet for a moment. "So how's everything been?" asked Umi sipping her water. "F-fine." Said Ascot looking a bit away. Umi glanced at him.   
"Ascot are you okay?" she asked. Ascot looked at her and he his cheeks were hot red. "UMI I-I-I LOVE YOU!" he shouted. Umi gasped but couldn't say anything. Then as   
fast as lighting Ascot bolted from the room and down the hall. Umi stood there staring. "Ascot..." she whispered. She bit her lip and looked down. "Oh Ascot..." she said.   
She then ran to go find him.  
  
Fuu sat in her room lost in thought. She stared at the engagement ring Ferio had given her. "I can't marry him..." she said sadly. "I love Ferio but if I say yes   
I'll have to choose between my family and him." Tears slid down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and cried. She sat there pondering what to do. Just then there   
was a knock on the door. Fuu slipped out of bed, opened it a crack, and peeked out the door. She saw Ferio. "Hi Fuu." He whispered. Fuu gave him a small smiled and opened   
the door to let him in. Once inside Ferio turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Have you decided?" he asked. Fuu looked down. "I thought hard." She replied. Ferio bit his lip. "And?" he asked. Fuu looked at him. She then took his hand and said,   
"Ferio... I..." she then turned away. Ferio looked down in his hand and saw the ring he gave her. Ferio looked away from Fuu. "You've decided." He asked. "I'm sorry." Fuu   
said not able to face him. Ferio nodded and then began to leave but he stopped right next to her. "I understand." He then ran out of the room. Fuu looked at him and saw tears   
falling. He ran quickly away. Fuu fell to her knees and then cried. She then fell to the floor and crumpled up into a ball and cried uncontrollable. "Ferio... I love... you."   
She cried.  
  
Hikaru slipped out of her room and slowly crept down the hallway. In her hands she carried a box full of sweets. When she got to her destination she slowly opened the   
door to the room and walked in. She looked at Eagle lying on the bed. "Eagle?" Hikaru said softly. "Hikaru?" Eagle replied. "Its late. Why are you up? Is something troubling   
you?" Hikaru walked over to him. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to come see you... since well I thought..." Hikaru tried to explain. Eagle laughed telepathically. Hikaru   
smiled and sat on the bed next to him.   
  
"I brought you some sweets for when you wake up." She said. "I'll leave them on the side table so if I'm not here at least one of the things you want when you wake   
is here." Eagle breathed. "Thank you." He replied. Hikaru set the sweets on the table. She then slid her hand onto Eagle's. "I'm glad you came." He whispered. "Why?" Hikaru   
asked innocently. Eagle didn't respond. Hikaru stood up and then smiled. "Your going to wake up soon aren't you?" she asked. "Yes." He responded happily. Hikaru smiled and   
then hugged him. "I have to go it's late." She said. "Pleasant dreams sweet Hikaru." He said. Hikaru blushed and walked out.  
  
As she walked out into the hallway she saw Lantis leaning against the wall. "LANTIS!" she said loudly. Lantis looked at her. "I thought you were asleep." Hikaru said.   
Lantis placed his arm around her and led her too her room. "I wasn't tired." He said. Hikaru nodded and held his hand. "Eagle is going to awake soon." Said Hikaru happily.   
Lantis smiled. "He's strong like you." Lantis said. "I know he'll awake soon." Hikaru smiled and thanked Lantis for walking her to her room.  
  
Ascot stopped in the courtyard and groaned. "I feel so stupid." He said miserably. "Why is that sugah?" said voice. Ascot turned around to see Caldina.   
"What are you doing here?" he gasped. Caldina was sitting in a tree looking at him. Caldina jumped down and looked at him. She walked over to him and said, "I saw   
you running and well I'd figure you'd be out here." She said giving him a smile. Ascot looked down. Caldina looked at him and raised a brow. "What's wrong Ascot?"   
she asked. Ascot sighed and sat down on a rock. "I finally told Umi how I fell about her." He said. "And?" asked Caldina. "She stared at me and then I ran out."   
He said miserably. "Did she say anything back?" asked Caldina. Ascot was silent.   
  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion. Ascot and Caldina bolted up and saw a huge section of the castle break apart. The whole section was about to topple all over   
them. Caldina screamed. Ascot waved his hand and a huge beast appeared. The monster covered both Caldina and Ascot from being crushed. When the last parts of the castle   
fell away, Ascot made his monster disappear. "What happened?" asked Caldina. Suddenly there were screams coming from the castle.   
  
Fuu screamed with terror as several people entered her room. All of them wearing were a different style of black clothes. "STAY AWAY!" she shouted. Fuu grabbed   
a vase that was in her room and through it at them. One man through it aside and then pulled out a pellet and tossed it at Fuu. It hit the ground near her and smoke   
filled the area around her. Fuu coughed and stumbled to get away. "Can't breath..." she mumbled. She watched as the men came closer. She screamed as loud as she could but   
she was weak. She needed help. Ferio she thought. He won't come for me. Tears slid down her cheeks and with all her might she screamed, "FERIO!"   
  
Ferio and Lafarga tried to fight there way through the crowds of men but they were to strong. Ferio used his sword to try and fight them off but they were   
faster. The used there pellets to make smoke screens. Lafarga's eyes watered as he squinted to see. He then saw someone behind Ferio ready to stab him. "PRINCE!"   
he shouted. Lafarga then pushed him out of the way. Ferio fell out of the cloud of smoke and heard a deep scream. He looked up and saw the smoke clear away. The   
men were gone and Lafarga was lying on the ground bleeding. "LAFARGA!" shouted Ferio running to his side. 'Are you all right?" asked Lafarga in pain. "FERIO!"   
Ferio looked up and gasped. "FUU!" he shouted.  
  
He began to help Lafarga up when he stopped him. "No, go help her." He said. "But..." Ferio began. "I'll be fine. He glanced over and saw Caldina   
and Presea heading their way. Ferio nodded and let him down and went to go help Fuu. "Lafarga!" Caldina said running to his side. "Are you all right?" asked   
Presea. Lafarga cringed in pain. "My arm." He said. "What about Ferio?" asked Caldina. "He went to go help Fuu." Said Lafarga in pain. Caldina held onto him and   
wrapped her shawl around his arm. She hugged him closely as he passed out.  
  
Umi screamed as several men surrounded her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted. One of the men grabbed her arms. Umi struggled and tried to get away. One   
then took out a pellet and tossed it on Umi and ropes appeared and tied her down. Umi fell down and was then tossed over one of the guys' shoulders. Umi   
shrieked in terror. Just then a huge monster appeared. The men gasped and jumped away. One tossed a pellet at the monster and then it fell to the ground and   
disappeared. Ascot then came up and looked at his monster. "ASCOT!" Umi shouted. Ascot gasped and used his lighting attack but the guys blocked it. Ascot gasped   
but the guys in black tossed down several pellets destroying a wall. Then the jumped out with Umi. "ASCOT!" Umi screamed. Ascot gasped and shouted, "UMI!"  
  
"Clef!" Hikaru shouted getting behind him. "Where did they come from?" Clef held out his staff and sent out lighting bolts at them. "I don't know."   
He responded. Just then someone jumped in the air and sent a laser blast at them. Hikaru ducked down. But Clef used his shield. The laser fizzled and went   
out. Clef then began to chant but one of the guys pulled out another gun. He then fired it at Clef and this time it broke his shield and hit him. "CLEF!"   
Hikaru screamed. Clef's eyes glossy and his body rigid. Clef was paralyzed. Just then one of the guys came and was about to grab Hikaru when the doors opened.  
  
The men turned and saw Lantis. His sword was out and sent a blast at them. The jumped away and Hikaru looked at him and smiled. "LANTIS!" she called.   
"Clef is hurt!" Lantis took a step toward them but someone grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him. "LANTIS!" shouted Hikaru. She began to get up   
but someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward him. Hikaru yelped and tried to break away but she was unable too. He then dragged Hikaru to the   
window and blasted it to pieces. He then walked over to it and tossed Hikaru out. She screamed as she fell and Lantis gasped. He ran to the window as the men   
jumped out too. When he looked out they were gone.  
  
Lantis slammed his fist against the wall and cursed loudly. "DAMN!" he shouted. He then turned to see Clef. He ran over to him and helped him up.   
"Guru?" he asked. Clef's eyes were open but no one responded. "What have they done to you?" he gasped. Just then Ascot, Ferio, and the others came into the room.   
"Fuu and Umi were kidnapped." Said Ascot. Lantis groaned. "So was Hikaru." He said sadly. The others gasped but Hikaru's scream still echoed.   
  
In the darkened untouched room. The sounds of the screaming girls filled the room. Eagle eyes flashed open. He jumped up and gasped.   
"Hikaru!" he shouted.  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu awoke in a room in the same bed. There pajamas were gone and in place were different clothes. Hikaru's was a sleeveless   
white dress with a gold breastplate. A pink shawl wrapped around her arms. She had chokers and earrings on as well. Umi's dress was also white but   
with sleeves that fell of her shoulders. Her breastplate was also gold. Her headband was gold with a blue jewel in the center. She also had a gold choker   
and earring on. A blue shawl wrapped around her arms as well. Fuu wore a white dress, that was sleeveless and turtleneck like, and a green shawl was   
wrapped around her arms. Around her waist was a gold chain and her headband was gold and ribbons on each side. Her breastplate was gold as well as   
her earring.   
  
"Where are we?" asked Umi. "These clothes are strange." Said Fuu fixing her glasses. Hikaru slipped out of the bed and ran to the door but   
it was locked. "We're trapped." Hikaru said. Just then the door opened and a women with blond hair, dressed in tight black leather, and a visor over   
eyes walked in. "Alright you girls get up know!" she ordered. "HEY WHERE ARE WE!" Umi shouted. "TELL US!" The women pulled out her gun and shot Umi.   
Umi fell in pain and gasped. "Miss Umi!" Fuu Cried. The woman then took Hikaru and shoved her out of the room. "Get going you little brat!" she ordered.   
Fuu helped Umi up and the limped out the door. The walked strait until they came to a door. The door opened and The three girls were pushed in.  
  
They looked up in front of them and saw three men. One of them was sitting and the two others standing. Umi growled and shouted, "WHO ARE   
YOU!" Umi was then shoved from behind and fell to the floor. "Silence!" shouted the women. Umi groaned. The women then walked up to the men and   
smiled. "The Magic Knight's my lords." She said bowing to him. "Well done Kurai." He said with a smile. Kurai smiled and then kissed the man sittings   
hand.   
  
"My lord, I only wish to please you." Kurai said. Hikaru stood up while Fuu held onto Umi. "I want to know who you are and why did you   
kidnap us!" Hikaru said glaring at them. Kurai spun around and was about to strike Hikaru when someone grabbed her hand. The man with brown/red   
hair stopped him. "Kurai go find something constructive to do." He said. "We wish to talk to the knight's alone." Kurai gave a low growl but left.   
When she was gone the man with black hair that was sitting stood up. "Welcome magic knights to your new home." He said with a twisted smile.   
Hikaru gasped and looked back at Umi and Fuu whose mouths were hanging. "I'm Kenzi." He said. "And these are my brothers, Eri and Siaji."   
Eri was the red/brown haired man and Siaji was the dirty blond.  
  
Eri took Fuu by the wrist and pulled her away from Umi. "LET HER GO!" Hikaru shouted. Eri ignored her and placed a gold bracelet with a green jewel   
in the center on her. Fuu gasped and slapped him hard across the face and tried to run away but she stopped short unable to move. "FUU!" Umi screamed.   
Fuu was then dragged away by Eri to a door on the left. Then before she new Umi had a bracelet with a blue gem in the center on her. Saiji then dragged   
her away to a door on the right. "LET THEM GO!" Hikaru shouted. She ran to Kenzi in attempt to hit him but he grabbed her by the wrists. Hikaru gasped and   
tried to break free but he was too strong. He then forced her into a bracelet with a red gem on it. "Why are you doing this?" Asked Hikaru. "Because my   
brothers and I always get what we want." He said. "And what we want is Cephiro and the Magic Knights."  
  
Kenzi then pulled Hikaru dragged Hikaru through a room and down a hall. He then opened a door and pushed her inside. Hikaru fell to the ground and   
groaned. "This is where you'll be staying, Hikaru." He said. "I'll come see you later." He then shut the door and locked it. Hikaru gasped and got up. She   
banged on the door and began shouting, "LET ME OUT!" She then began to cry as her banging came softer and softer. "Someone help me..." she cried.  
  
Back at Castle Cephiro Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot managed to get Clef and Lafarga into separate beds. Lafarga's arm and shoulder were bandaged up.   
Clef on the other hand was still paralyzed or unconscious. Presea watched over Clef placing a moistened cloth on his head hoping it would help. Caldina was   
clutching her bloodstained shawls and holding Lafarga. "Are the girls really gone?" asked Presea. "No trace of them anywhere." Said Ferio. "And without   
Clef there is no way to tell where they are." Presea looked down and began to weep.   
  
"I believe there still here." Said a voice from the door. Everyone turned to see Eagle walking in. He was in his black clothes and he had a stern   
look. "Eagle... but how?" asked Lantis. "I found my strength and was able to awaken." He said. "No time for a chit chat we must find Hikaru and her friends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Authors Note: That's it for chapter one. I'll post chapter two when I'm done. I hope you all like it so far.  
Well that's all for know. Ja ne! 


	2. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth. The belong to CLAMP  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Eagle walked over to Clef and looked at his glossy eyes and then touched his forehead.   
"He's been his by a magnetic field." He said. "A powerful one. It sent a wave up to his brain."   
Presea gasped and looked at Eagle with tears forming in her eyes. "Will he die?" she said her   
knees wobbling. Eagle shook his head and everyone sighed with relief. "But he will be out for   
a long time." He said sadly. "How long?" asked Lantis. Eagle took a deep breath and shrugged.   
"Not sure it could be days, months, even years." He explained. Presea looked away and held   
Clef's hand. Eagle then looked over at Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot. "Were there any evidence that   
the attackers left?" asked Eagle.  
  
The three men looked at each other and then shook their head. "Damn." Eagle cursed. "Well   
they did throw these things on the ground and carried guns with them." Said Ascot. Eagle raised a   
brow. Eagle then thought for a moment. "Lantis will you be kind as to contact my friends from Autozam?"   
asked Eagle. Lantis nodded and then raided a brow in questioning. "I believe that the young women from   
another world might still be in Cephiro's airspace." Said Eagle. "REALLY?" shouted Ferio and Ascot. "WHERE?"   
Eagle shook his head. "I said might." He replied sadly.  
  
Fuu was lying on a bed with green covers. Her tears soaked the soft pillows. She had no where to   
go and her friends were also held captive. She wanted to do something. She didn't want to feel helpless   
anymore or have to see her friends suffer. She wanted out. Just then she heard the door open. She looked up   
and wiped the tears away to see a little girl with blond pigtails. She wore a dusty old black dress and it   
looked horrible on her. She walked up to Fuu holding a tray of tea and cakes. "Here you go Ma'am." The   
girl said holding the tray for her. Fuu looked at the little girl but her eyes wandered to the open   
door. Fuu acted if she was about to take a cup but she pushed the girl down and then ran for the door.   
As soon as she reached the doorway the bracelet began to glow and Fuu couldn't move. She gasped in horror.   
  
Eri entered the room and laughed. "Stupid little girl." He said looking at the blond little girl. She   
looked down her face turning red with embarrassment. "Fuu you are so persistent." He said tapping her head. He then   
took her back into the room and glared at the little girl. "CLEAN UP THE MESS!" Eri roared. The girl gasped and   
quickly began to clean up the mess. Fuu looked at the little girl then glared at Eri. Fuu wanted to yell at him but   
she decided to get his mind of her. The little girl was already frightened enough as it was. "How come I could not   
leave this room?" asked Fuu. Eri turned to her and chuckled. "Simple." He said. "That bracelet will keep you in any   
room unless I take you out of it." Fuu looked at and back at Eri. "I wouldn't try to remove it unless you wished to   
be paralyzed forever, or blind, or many other things." He said. Fuu groaned.  
  
The little girl then finished cleaning the mess and quickly left the room. Fuu then took a breath. Eri smiled   
and took her by the wrist. He then tried to kiss her but she moved away from him. "Leave me alone!" Fuu said her face   
turning red with anger. Eri glared at her and tried to force her but she refused and kicked him as hard as she could   
and tried to run. No use running because she couldn't go far. Eri then grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. "You   
fool why not just except your fate!" he hissed. "My fate has not been decided and it is I who deiced it!" Fuu said   
sternly. Eri let out a low growl and then kissed her hard. Fuu tried to break away and when she did she slapped him.   
It wasn't hard as she wished it was but it was good enough to get Eri away.  
  
Eri rubbed his cheek and grinned. "Your so cute and weak." He said. Fuu gasped in disgust. She backed away from   
him and tried to find something to his him with but that was of no use. There wasn't anything she could lift or anything   
that would hurt. Eri then grabbed her arm and through her to the ground and held his foot against her back. "You'll learn."   
He hissed. "You'll never see Cephiro again so get use to it!" he then walked out leaving Fuu alone once again.  
  
Fuu held herself up with her arms and cried once again. "Oh Ferio." She whimpered. A couple minutes later the door opened.   
Fuu didn't want to look up. She held her head down and then she heard soft footsteps. Then in front of her face a tray full of cakes   
at tea. Fuu looked up to see the blond haired girl looking at her. Fuu gasped to see the girl had a black eye on her left eye. The   
little girl looked at Fuu and said in a soft voice, "Tea." Her hand trembled as she held the teapot. Fuu took the pot and smiled.   
"Please allow me." Said Fuu pouring a cup and adding some sugar and cream. The girl then gasped as Fuu held the cup up for her.   
"Please join me!" Said Fuu smiling. The little girl gasped and was about to take the cup but she drew back her hands.  
  
"N-no I-I can't" she said. "Why not?" asked Fuu. The girl held her eye and looked away. She was about to leave but Fuu stopped   
her. "Was that because of me?" asked Fuu. The girl looked up and shook her head. "It was because I spilt the food, I wasn't careful." Fuu   
looked at her and then frowned. She then had an idea. "I order you to stay here and have tea with me!" said Fuu. The little girl looked up   
and bit her lip. "If you don't I will have you beaten." Said Fuu with a wink. The little girl nodded and knelt down. Fuu then poured her a   
warmer cup of tea with cream and sugar. The little girl took it and smiled.  
  
Umi banged hard on the door over and over for what seemed like hours. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed. Umi then got tired of her screaming.   
Her hand was sore as well as her voice. She groaned and flopped down on the bed. "I hope Fuu and Hikaru are okay." She said to herself. She   
waited there and waited. Her throat was dry and she was getting more aggravated. Just then the door opened and Saiji came in. Umi looked up   
and then groaned. "GO AWAY!" she coughed. Saiji laughed. "Oh come on you don't mean that." He said. Umi glared at him and as he came closer she   
jumped up and bolted for the door she tried to get out but the bracelet stopped her. "Oh come on you think we're stupid to leave a door unlocked?"   
he said. Umi walked back in the room and then spat in his face.   
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET ME WATER!" she screamed. Saiji laughed. He then brushed the spit from his face and stood in front of Umi. "Your   
so cute when your mad." He said laughing. Umi glared at him and then tried to slap him but Saiji caught her hand and then twisted it. Umi fell to   
her knees. Saiji then touched her hair with his free hand and stroked her. Umi tried with all her might to break away but she couldn't. Saiji moved   
her hair to the side and exposed her neck. His ice-cold breath sent a chill down Umi's back. Saiji then slowly kissed her softly on the crook of her neck.  
  
His kisses were cold and made Umi vary uncomfortable. She struggled as he moved up her neck. Umi growled and then tried to run. She didn't get far   
until he pulled her back and held her close. His arms were tightening his grip on her. Umi screamed and tried to punch him but her arms were stuck. Saiji   
looked in her eyes with passion. "Umi I love you." He said. Umi stared at him. She didn't say anything. Saiji then let her go.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Umi didn't respond. Saiji then turned away from her and walked out. He didn't even look back or say anything. When the   
door closed Umi sighed with relief. "Saying nothing hurts." Umi whispered. A tear slid down her cheek. "Sorry Ascot... so sorry." She whispered. Just then   
the door opened and a boy with black hair walked in. He wore a patched up black shirt and long pants. "Your water miss." He said. Umi looked up at him and   
took the water. She examined it before drinking it then she took a sip. When she did she decided it was okay and finished it. She then handed the cup to the   
boy and said, "Thanks kid." The kid rolled his eyes. "But why are you one this ship?" she asked. "I'm adopted." He mumbled. "Me, and a bunch of other kids were   
adopted or more like stolen and know we work her." He said.  
  
Umi looked at the kid. "But why?" she asked. "Better then dying." He snapped. Umi looked at him with surprise. "Know we get to wait on you hand and foot."   
He said glumly. Umi smiled and then picked him and carried him over to her bed. "Well here take a break." She said. The kid looked confused. "No kid should work   
hard, the should have fun!" Umi said with a smile. The kid smiled and laid back. "Wow your nice." Said the little boy. "What's your name?" asked Umi. The kid looked   
at her and then thought for a moment. "I don't have one." He said. Umi stared wide eye. "You don't?" she said. He nodded. "Why not?" she asked sitting down on the   
end of the bed. The little boy thought again. "Well it must be because I'm not good enough." He replied glumly. Umi shook her head and hugged him. "Your great!" she said.  
  
Hikaru sat on her bed playing with her shawl. She was waiting for Kenzi to come by like he always did. She had no chance of escaping but she wanted someone to   
talk to. It was more boring sitting here alone. As long as he didn't try anything and maybe she could find a way to escape. Either way she wanted Kenzi around. The   
door opened and Kenzi walked in like he always did but this time followed by a little girl with pink hair. Hikaru watched the little girl bring in a tray of cakes and   
tea for her and most likely Kenzi.  
  
The little girl was dressed in a ragged black dress. Her hair was tied with what looked like wires and her shoes were old and you could see her toes. Hikaru   
looked at her and saw her eyes were full of sadness. "Join me for some tea." Said Kenzi. Hikaru let out a low growl. "When hell freezes over." She fumed. Kenzi's   
eyes narrowed. He then looked at the little girl. The girl looked up at him and carried the tray to the table and began to pour the tea into cups. When she was finished   
the girl took her place at the door waiting for Kenzi's instructions. "Hikaru why not make the best of this and join me." He asked. Hikaru glared at him and got up.   
She walked over and grabbed a cup and threw it at Kenzi. Kenzi moved out of the way and the cup shattered against the wall. The shards fell on the little girl cutting   
her in several places.  
  
Hikaru felt bad for the girl but she didn't show anything but anger toward Kenzi. He glared at Hikaru and then looked at the little girl. "Clean this place   
up!" he ordered. "Maybe Hikaru would join me later or would she rather starve." In one quick moment he left the room. "I"D RATHER STARVE!" she shouted. She then   
noticed the little girl picking up the pieces of the cup. Blood dripped down her cheeks and onto her old dress.   
  
"Are you okay?" asked Hikaru kneeling down next to her and taking her by the shoulders. The girl looked at her with her sad gray color eyes. "I'm use to   
it." She said in a faint voice. Hikaru gasped and ripped off a piece of her dress and dabbed it on the spots of blood. She pulled out the shards that got stuck   
in her matted hair. "Thank you." The girl said softly. Hikaru smiled and looked at the girl's features more closely. She had bags under her eyes and she was bony.   
She looked as if she hadn't had a good meal in a long time. "Are you a slaved?" asked Hikaru. The girl shook her head. "I thought that once." She said sadly. "But   
all the people on this ship went through it except Lord Kenzi and his brothers." Hikaru gasped in horror. "But why hasn't anyone tried to stop them?" Hikaru asked.   
"There too strong, more powerful then anyone." She said finishing up her cleaning.  
  
Hikaru looked at the little girl carrying the pieces and placing them on the tea tray. She then took a rag and began to scrub the tea from the floor. "Do   
they feed you?" asked Hikaru. "Bread crusts, staled cakes, and mostly leftovers." She replied. "Eat the cakes." Hikaru said suddenly. The little girl looked up at   
her. "Eat them, I'll tell Kenzi I ate them because when he left I found my appetite again." She said. The girl slowly went to grab a cake but pulled her hand back   
and looked at Hikaru. Hikaru smiled and the girl smiled and quickly ate one. Hikaru smiled and then poured her a cup of tea and gave it to the girl who drank it   
down in an instant.  
  
  
Hours went by and Kenzi returned the same little girl with him. She was holding another tray full of delicious food. Hikaru glared at him. "Will you   
have dinner with me?" he asked in a not so polite tone. Hikaru turned her head away from him. Kenzi glared at her and then looked at the little girl. She smiled   
and Hikaru. Kenzi shifted his eyes back and forth at he girl and the Hikaru. He then grabbed the girl's hair and pulled it hard making the girl whimper. Hikaru turned   
to see the pain in her eyes. "Drop the tray and I'll throw you off the ship." He hissed. "STOP!" Hikaru pleaded seeing the girl's arms tremble. Kenzi raised his brow.   
"I'll eat with you." She said. Kenzi lips twisted unto an evil grin. He let the girl's hair go and she set the tray on the table.  
  
Kenzi then dismissed her and sat down. Hikaru reluctantly sat down across from him. She then slowly took a breath and placed some food on her plate.   
It was going to be a long night. Hikaru thought.  
  
  
Umi glared as Saiji left the room. She was forced to eat with him. It was either that or watched him eat. The servant boy that was standing that the doorway   
looked at the food. His mouth watered for just for one bite. Umi sat down and when he wasn't looking she sneaked a bunch of pieces in the napkin in her lap. When Saiji   
left smiling at Umi and bidding her sweet dreams he told the boy to clean up. Umi gagged when he left. The little boy laughed and then sat down in the chair where Saiji   
was. She pulled out the food from her lap and gave it to him. The little boy ate the food as soon as Umi gave it to him. He savored each and every bite. When he finished   
he drank the water that was left in the pitcher.  
  
"Thanks!" said the boy drinking the rest of the water. "My pleasure." Said Umi patting his head. Umi then cleaned up everything for the boy as he rested in the   
chair. "I wish I could help you in some way." He said watching Umi clean up. "You don't have to, I just wish I could see Hikaru and Fuu." Said Umi sadly.   
  
The boy looked up and then snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he said happily. Umi looked confused. "Lord Saiji has me as his personal servant." He said.   
Umi nodded. "Well Lord Kenzi and Lord Eri do to!" Umi raided a brow. "But how will that help me?" she asked. The boy smiled and searched his ragged pockets for   
something. He then pulled out an old peal from an orange or something. "I was going to eat this if they forgot to feed me tonight but it doesn't matter know."   
He explained. "You can write on this what you want to tell your friends and I can give it to the servants." Umi smiled and took the peel. "What do I write with?" she   
asked. The little boy scratched his head and looked around. He then took a thin bone that was on the plate handed it to Umi and then pricked his finger with a knife.   
"What are you doing?" Umi gasped. The boy let the blood drip on the tray and then wrapped the tiny wound with a napkin. "HURRY WRITE!" he said a bot to loud.  
  
Umi didn't object she quickly scribbled down a message and then handed the peal to the boy. He blew lightly on it and then placed it in his pocket carefully.   
He smiled up at Umi and she smiled back. She then wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." Said Umi. The boy nodded and took the tray and left. Umi smiled as he left   
and then went to lie on her bed. She smiled and hoped that her friends got her message.  
  
Fuu awoke from the soft knocking on her door. She groaned and sat up in her bed. She then searched for her glasses on her nightstand and looked up. She turned the   
light's on so they'd dim and then said softly, "Come in." The door opened slowly and the girl with blond pigtails walked in. "What you doing up?" she asked. "You need your   
rest!" The girl smiled and took a peel from her old shoe and gave it to Fuu. Fuu looked at it and then back at the girl. "Read it." The girl said softly. Fuu looked at the   
one side and saw the message Umi had written. It said:   
  
Fuu and Hikaru  
Hope you guys are okay I am. Saiji is a real creep. I miss you guys and I miss Cephiro more. Write back to me soon and don't worry about someone finding it.   
The boy you gave this to your servant is our friend. Goodbye for know  
Umi  
  
Fuu smiled and then held the peel to her chest. "Thank god." She whispered. The girl then pulled out an another old peel and pricked her finger. She then told   
Fuu what to do. Fuu quickly wrote a message and handed it to the girl. The girl smiled and said, 'I shall take it to my friend who will give it to the red haired girl   
and then the blue haired girl." She said quietly. The little girl was about to leave when Fuu said, "Wait!" The girl turned around and saw Fuu pulling out a fruit. "I'm   
sorry I almost forgot to give this to you." She said. The girl took it and smiled. "Tomorrow come back after breakfast and I'll have some more food for you."   
  
The girl nodded and smiled. She tucked the peels in her shoe and left the room. Fuu giggled happily. She jumped up and down and then jumped on the bed. She was   
happy she could talk to her friends and if she was lucky they could know figure out away to escape and get back to Cephiro. She then lay down on her bed and covered   
herself. "I hope with all my heart that we'll get to Cephiro."  
  
Eagle waited outside on the roof of Castle Cephiro. He was back in his Autozam clothes and waited. The night was cold and the stars were shining. And he   
waited. When the wind blew he didn't flinch once. Just then Lantis appeared on the roof behind him. Eagle took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Yes, Lantis?" he   
asked. "I was wondering if they were here yet." Said Lantis. Eagle shook his head and turned to look at his friend. "Troubled?" asked Eagle. Lantis nodded. "I'm worried   
about Hikaru and her friends also." He said. Lantis breathed and looked at the sky. "I seem as if I could have done something more to protect her." He said  
  
Eagle sighed and shook his head. "Lantis I don't think you could have done more then you did to try and protect Hikaru." He said. Lantis looked at his   
friend. "I could only lay on my bed and hear screams." He explained. "We will find her don't worry." Lantis nodded to his friend. Eagle smiled and then he spun   
around. "There here." He whispered. Just then the NSX appeared. The NSX docked and opened. Walking out of the ship was Geo and Zazu. Only Zazu was a bit taller. "Eagle!"   
said Geo happily. He hugged his friend and Zazu did the same. "It great your awake." Said Geo. Eagle nodded but he didn't smile. "We have work to be done." He said sternly.  
  
Eagle then escorted them and a few other people from Autozam inside Castle Cephiro. Once inside they were in the throne room. Eagle explained the situation   
to his friends and they more then happy agreed to help. "Will you be able to find them?" asked Ferio who was worried. Geo looked down and then back at him. "Not sure   
at all." He said. "We can try, it will might take long, but if they aren't in Cephiro then we might not find them at all." Ferio bit his lip. Eagle stood up. "If we could   
get a sign, maybe sense one of them then we can find where there being held captive." He said.  
  
Hikaru awoke the next morning with Kenzi's knocking. She groaned and got up just he walked in. "Leave me alone." Hikaru groaned. She sat on her bed. Her   
head was spinning from the restless night she had. The pink haired girl came in carrying a tray of food for her breakfast with Kenzi. Kenzi swiftly went to Hikaru   
and touched her shoulders. He kissed her softly and pulled her close to him. Hikaru tried to push him away but she felt to tired to. His hands wrapped around her and   
he kissed her lips. Just then there was a crash. Kenzi broke away from Hikaru. The little girl had dropped the tray onto the floor and all the food was spilt   
everywhere.  
  
Kenzi growled and walked over to her and pushed her to the ground. "Clean this up you little fool and don't expect any meals!" he hissed while leaving.   
Hikaru looked at the little girl. She began to devour all the food that was on the ground. Hikaru walked over to her and knelt down. "Thank you." Said Hikaru.   
The girl gulped down her food and said, "Your welcome." Hikaru smiled and looked away from her. When the little girl was done eating she sighed happily. She then   
remembered something. She pulled out the two peels from her pocket and handed them to Hikaru. She read Umi's then she read Fuu's message.   
  
"I'm so glad there okay." Said Hikaru. She hugged the little girl. "Thank you again for saving me from Kenzi and bringing these notes." Hikaru said happily.   
The little girl nodded. "I'm happy just to get some food." She said. "I haven't eaten this much since I can remember." Hikaru smiled and then wanted to write the   
others back. Like the other two the pink haired girl pricked her finger and let Hikaru write with he blood on a peel. Hikaru thanked the girl as she left once again.  
  
Saiji entered the room and began to talk to Umi. Umi glared at him and gave him nasty comebacks in hopes of him leaving. Saiji didn't back down. He   
tried to sweet talk her and kiss her but Umi resisted everyone. When he left Umi laughed and lay back in her bed.   
  
Hour's later Umi sat in her room with the boy who brought back the letters. Umi destroyed the first one, which she wrote and gave the others back to him.   
"Are you happy?" asked the boy hoping he did a good job for Umi. Umi nodded. "Hikaru wrote that we should find a way to escape but, with these bracelets we   
can't leave the rooms." Umi said sadly. The little boy sat thinking on the floor holding a fruit Umi saved. "If only we could find a way to get these off."   
She said indicating the bracelet. The little boy thought hard. "I remember a while ago while I was setting up dinner for Lord Saiji and his brothers, before   
you came here, they were talking about the bracelets." He said.   
  
"Really?" Umi said with hope. "Is there away to get them off?" she asked. The boy thought hard. "I can't remember but one of the girls might   
know." He said. Umi smiled. "Find out what you can, please?" asked Umi. The boy nodded. He then began to leave when he turned around and looked at Umi.   
"Lady Umi your really nice and you remind me of my mother." He said. "I'll do anything for you." Umi blushed and then smiled again. "Thank you."  
  
Fuu sat in her room talking to the girl with pigtails. The black eye on the girl was beginning to fade and she began to look normal again.   
Fuu still blamed herself for what had happened. "Ma'am?" the girl said quietly. Fuu looked up and smiled. "Yes?" she asked. "Is Cephiro a good   
place?" she asked. Fuu nodded. "It's the greatest." She replied happily. "Are there slaves?" she asked. Fuu shook her head. "No, everyone lives happily   
or at least know it does." The little girl smiled. Just then there was a knock on the door. The little girl jumped up and began to clean. Fuu stood   
up and glared at the door.   
  
When it opened instead of Eri entering it was the little boy. The blond haired girl jumped down and hugged him. "Brother!" she squealed.   
"Brother?" Fuu asked. "Not really but were close friends." Said the boy. He then walked up to Fuu and gave her a stern look. "Lady Umi wants me   
to tell you that she wants to find a way to escape." Said the little boy. "But how?" asked Fuu sadly looking at the bracelets. The blond haired   
girl then shouted, "The keys!"   
  
Kenzi sat in his throne looking at the screen of Cephiro. "Brother!" shouted Eri entering the room. Kenzi looked up and rolled his   
eyes. "What know?" he asked. "You said these girls would be easily manipulated." He snapped. "I never said things would be easy." He   
replied a bit angry. Eri growled. Just then Saiji entered looking a more furious then Eri. "Kenzi!" he hissed. "Umi is rude and conceded." He   
growled. Kenzi sighed and stood up. "Don't worry in several days will be leaving Cephiro's airspace." He said calmly. "Then soon enough they'll   
forget." Eri and Saiji looked at each other.   
  
"What if they escape?" asked Eri. Kenzi looked at his brothers. "Do you have the keys?" he asked looking a bit annoyed. The two   
pulled out a chain with a key on the end. "As long as you have that key the Magic Knight's can't remove the bracelets off." He explained.   
They put their keys back and then looked at each other. "But what if they don't forget?" asked Saiji. Kenzi held up several pellets. "Then we'll   
make them forget." He said with an evil grin. Saiji and Eri smiled and each took a pellet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone. How do you guys like the fic so far? I hope you all like it.  
I'll try to update this fic once a week if I can. Depends on school and how I'm feeling. Well  
peoples gotta go. Cyas! 


	3. 

Disclaimer: i do not own rayearth. It belongs to CLAMP!!!!  
Note: This chapter is a bit sad and disgusting. You'll find out... enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"They keys?" said Fuu. The little girl nodded her head. "They have these keys   
that'll unlock your bracelets." She said. The little boy then groaned. "How are we suppose   
to find them?" he asked. The little girl groaned and slumped to the floor. Fuu sat down in   
her chair and held her head in her hand. She thought long and hard but she was drawing a   
blank. The little boy then looked at them. "I'll go find out." He said. Fuu hugged him.   
"Thank you but please don't risk your life for us." She said holding him tightly. Then she   
let him go. "I'll go tell Miss Umi that what I'll be doing." He said giving them a thumb up.   
The blond haired girl nodded and turned to Fuu. "I shall go tell Lord Kenzi's servant the   
news then." Fuu nodded and bid them farewell.  
  
Presea held Clef's hand tightly in her own. No change had taken place. His eyes were   
still glossy and his body rigid. "Clef…" she cried. She kissed his hand over and over with   
more tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please wake up." She cried burying her face into his   
robes. Clef remained silent. His heart was beating slowly and he was cold. Presea bit her   
lip and covered him. "Please don't die on me…" she begged softly.  
  
Caldina stirred from the chair she had been sitting in. She had fallen asleep an hour ago.   
She tried to stay awake, but Presea told her to rest. Presea quickly wiped her tears and sat   
back down on the chair. Caldina awoke and yawned slightly. She got up and walked over to   
Lafarga. He had been resting peacefully for several hours. Caldina noticed Presea and gave   
her a small smile. "They'll be alright." She said. Her fists clutched onto her bloodstained   
shawl as she spoke. She wanted to cry out but seeing how Presea was already upset she   
wanted to be strong.   
  
Presea gave her a small smiled and nodded. "I'll go get some tea." She said softly getting   
up from her chair. Caldina nodded and watched her friend walk out the door. When she left   
tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Lafarga… I love you." She said holding her shawl   
close to her. "I don't want to lose you." She then broke down weeping next to his bed. Her   
face buried in the shawl.   
  
Outside in the hallway Presea was standing by the door. She could hear her friends weeping.   
Presea slid down against the door and began to cry again. Just then she felt something on   
her shoulder. She looked back and saw a tiny little fairy in front of her. "Primera?" Presea   
said softly. She could hardly believe that Primera was here. A long time ago she left the   
palace leaving everyone puzzled on why she left. The little fairy floated over to her and   
wiped her tears. "I'm sorry." Said the little fairy. Presea looked up at her. "I was being   
selfish." She said. "Back when Lantis and that red head girl were talking I got upset and   
left. I didn't care what happened to nay of you and I wished bad things on everyone. I   
wanted Lantis to be with me forever." Presea was surprised at first but let the fairy, land   
on her hand.  
  
She looked sadly at Presea. "I saw them coming… I thought they were friends but… they   
attacked." She said. "I flew to the castle and saw them take the women from another world.   
I saw Lantis and everyone else looking sad." Presea cried as Primera explained everything.   
When she was finished she flew off of Presea's hand and bowed her head. "I'll help." She   
said. She then flew into the room and Caldina looked up at the little fairy. Primera floated   
over to Clef and looked at him and put her tiny hand on his cheek. She shivered and flew   
over to Lafarga and looked at his wound. Primera took a deep breath and whispered, "Magic   
Healing!" A wave of dust poured out of her hands and spinkeled down and Lafarga and Clef.  
  
The two girl watched as the wounds on Lafarga vanished. His eyes sprang open and he got up.   
He pulled off the bandages and saw his wound healed. Caldina flung to him and hugged him   
tightly. "Lafarga!" she cried happily. Presea looked over at Clef and saw that his eyes were   
still glossy yet he was warm and his heart was beating noramally. Primera fell to the ground   
weakly. "It used to much of my magic trying to heal Guru Clef." She whispered as Presea   
reached down and picked her up. "His wounds he received physically were healed but the one   
that keeps him like he is know I cannot." She said weakly. Presea hugged the girl lightly.   
Just then Lantis and Ferio entered the room.  
  
"Lafarga." Said Ferio astouned. "Your up!" Lafarga got up and smiled. "Its thanks to Primera."   
Presea softly. Lantis and Ferio looked at her. Primera looked at Lantis and turned slightly   
pink. "I'm sorry for being selfish." She said. She then flew toward the door. "Primera."   
Said Lantis. Primera stopped. "Thank you." He replied. Primera turned redder then before.   
  
Eagle rocked back and forth into his chair. His mind was wondering. He wanted to pay   
attention on finding the Knight's but he kept wondering about Hikaru. She was all he thought   
about when he was resting. It was thanks to her he was alive. Naturally he would have died   
if Umi and Fuu didn't come in and help Hikaru. But Eagle remembered how he begged Hikaru to   
let him go but she refused and held onto him even if the both died. Just then he felt   
someone's hand on his hsoulder. Eagle snapped out his dream and looked up and saw Zazu and   
Geo.  
  
"Hey you've been working hard." Said Geo. "We thought you'd might like to sleep now." Eagle   
shook his head. "I've had enough sleep." He said sitting up. Zazu set down a tray of sweets   
and tea for them. "Well eat something at least." Said Zazu. Eagle smiled and took some of   
the cookies and ate it. Zazu sat down in a nearby chair but Geo stayed standing. The three   
ate and drnak tea and talked for a while. "Autozam is doing good know." Said Zazu sipping   
the tea. I'd perfer wine, he thought.   
  
Ferio sat in his room. He had been working long into the night and was know tired. Yet he   
didn't want to sleep. He sat in his bed and staired at the ceiling. He was staring off and   
then he turned his head and tried to get some sleep. He then noticed that on the table was   
the ring he gave Fuu. He stared at the gold ring with the tiny emerald inside of it. The   
emerald reminded him of Fuu's eyes. Her beautiful eyes, he thought. He pictured the night   
where he asked Fuu for her hand in marriage.  
  
* Flashback *  
"Fuu… I love you." He whispered. Fuu went slightly pink and then opened her mouth   
to say something but Ferio stopped her. He pressed his middle and index finger to her lips.   
"Fuu… I want to ask you something." Ferio said taking her hand and kneeling down. "It will   
make me the happiest and luckiest man in Cephiro if you marry me." He then kissed her hand   
and slipped on another ring.  
*End *  
  
The painful memory brought tears to his eyes and yet he wouldn't let them fall. He   
then turned away and wondered. He wondered if Fuu loved him. With that thought he closed   
his eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  
Ascot stood outside with his monster friends. They were cleaning up the mess that   
the blast caused to the castle. "Darn this is going to take longer then I thought." He said.   
His pets moved the crumbled pieces of the castles and threw them outside of the castle.   
Ascot also tried to help his friends but seeing him struggling trying to pick up one of   
those heavy pieces they stopped him. Ascot sat on the ground telling them what to do and to   
take breaks and to rest. Then his mind began to linger. "Umi…" he thought. He then wanted   
to beat himself up. "I should have been able to do something." He said glumly. Just then   
one of his pets lay next to him.   
  
Ascot stroked him and said, "You worried about me?" The pet made a noise. "I know I   
know, I should think positive but I wish I could." He said sadly. Just the pet hit him   
softly knocking him over. He then made another noise and Ascot smiled. "Thanks, Umi slapped   
me at least you didn't hurt me." Ascot laughed. He then got back up. "Let's clean this place   
up." He said. Although upset still he promised that he'd get Umi back safely.  
  
Lantis stood staring at the night sky. Primera was on the windowsill. The two have   
been talking for a little bit. It had been a long tiring day and yet no news of the three   
knight's whereabouts. It was nerve-racking for them not to know where they were. Lantis   
sometimes wondered of they were even alive. But he shook that thought out of his head and   
figured they were kidnapped for a reason. He looked down at Primera. She was staring out of   
the window and then she looked back up at him. "Lantis are you feeling okay?" asked Primera.   
She floated up to him and touched his cheek.   
  
"I'm fine." Lantis assured her. Primera shook her tiny head. "I think you should rest." She   
said. Lantis was about to protest when Primera held up her tiny hand. "You can't help the   
three girls if you don't take care of yourself." Said Primera. Lantis smiled and then nodded.  
"Alright." He then walked off to his room. Once in his room he took of his armor and slid   
into his bed. Primera sat by the window and watched him sleep. She looked at him and smiled.   
She then looked sadly away from him. "I know how much you love that red haired girl." She whispered.  
  
Primera floated over to him and landed on his pillow. "Lantis I was selfish and I didn't   
mean to be." She said sadly. "You saved me when I thought I was going to die. You took me   
with you and you cared for me." She looked away and a small tear fell down her cheek. "I   
thought we could be together… but… you never loved me like I loved you." Primera said flying   
up and landing on his chest. She touched his chin and bent down toward him. "I love you   
Lantis… and… if you did love me you would have been with me…" she then kisses him on the   
cheek.   
  
Primera then broke away realizing what she had just done. She turned red and then flew away   
from him. She then landed back on the windowsill and laid down looking out of the window.   
She then clutched her hand to her chest and felt her heart beating faster. "Am I selfish for   
want Lantis to be with me?" she asked herself. She then closed her eyes.   
  
Hikaru sat in her room listening to the pink haired girl. She was explaining how   
they could get the bracelets off by finding the keys. Hikaru was more then ever excited.   
Just getting the bracelets off was a start then all she had to do was find a way to get   
out of the ship. "Lord Saiji's servant will be finding out how." She said finally.   
Hikaru nodded and hugged the girl happily. Just then there was a knock on the door.   
Hikaru gasped and looked at the little girl. "I'm suppose to be cooking.' She whispered.   
Hikaru picked her up and shoved the girl in her closet.  
  
The door opened and Kenzi walked in. "Hikaru." He said. Hikaru looked at him. "I have   
nothing to say to you!" She snapped looking away from him. Just then she noticed the girl   
with blond pigtailed behind him. "Uh Lord Kenzi." She said quietly. Kenzi spun around and   
glared at her. The little girl trembled. "Lord Saiji and Lord Eri would like to see you."   
She gasped. Kenzi rolled his eyes and walked out but as he did he pushed the little girl   
down on the ground. When he was out of site the blond haired girl walked inside and   
curtsied to Hikaru.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. The girl nodded. "Thank you but I came to find my friend she is   
suppose to be cooking and she'll be in a lot of trouble if she doesn't get back." The little   
blond haired girl explained. The pink haired girl crawled out form under the bed. "Your   
right." She said standing up. She then walked over to her friend but before she left she   
turned around to Hikaru. "Thank you Miss Hikaru." She said leaving.  
  
Kenzi entered the room to find Kurai, Saiji and Eri looking worried. "We have a problem."   
Said Saiji. Kenzi raised a brow. "Are plans on leaving Cephiro tomorrow has been postponed."   
He began. "The NSX has appeared in Cephiro's airspace. If we leave they will surely find us."   
Kenzi looked onto the screen where he saw the NSX near castle Cephiro. His eyes narrowed   
but he turned away. "We'll leave tonight then." Said Kenzi. Kurai gasped. "If they find us   
they'll attack us!" she said. "They won't risk it!" he snapped. "As long as we have the   
Magic Knight's they wouldn't dare harm the ship or us." Kurai gulped and looked over at Eri   
and Saiji. The two were grinning. Kurai then bowed to Kenzi and said, "I'll make the   
preparations." Kenzi nodded. Kurai walked out but stood by the door.  
  
"Wonderful we'll be out of Cephiro's airspace." Said Saiji. "And it will be easier to   
manipulate those girls." Eri grinned. "They won't be able to resist our power." Eri said.   
Kenzi grinned and sat in his chair. He looked at his brothers with triumph. "Once we return   
home we shall wed our knight." Eri and Saiji smiled.   
  
Kurai growled and her fist tightened. Her eyes blazed with anger. "Hikaru is cute one." She   
heard Kenzi say. "They're only sixteen how perfect." Eri said. Kurai slammed her fist   
against the wall and left. Leaving a dent in the wall.   
  
When Kurai left Saiji's servant appeared. He looked around and crept toward the door. He   
peeked in and saw the three men talking. He breathed softly and waited. His palms were   
sweating and his heart beating faster and faster. Just then he saw Saiji pull out his key.   
"Do you think we'll have to keep them shackled?" he said. Eri shook his head. "Not forever   
I suppose." He replied. The little boy smiled. So the keys are around their necks. He   
thought. As he turned to leave he tripped (Because of his torn up shoes) and fell flat on   
his face. "What was that?" he heard Eri's voice.   
  
As Eri rounded the corner he looked around and saw no one. "What was it?" asked Kenzi.   
"Nothing." He replied. He then turned to go back inside. The little boy looked out through   
the vent of the ship. He was breathing heavily. He opened the vent carefully and closed it   
when he got out. He then ran quietly back to Umi.  
  
Umi was pacing back and forth through her room. She was worried about the little boy. He   
was already risking a lot by sending notes back and forth. Just then the door opened. She   
stared at the door in fear but she sighed with relief when she saw the little boy. "Umi…   
they keys are around there necks." He said quietly. Umi hugged him. "Wonderful!" she said.   
"You must tell Hikaru and Fuu right away." The little boy nodded but Umi stopped him for   
leaving. "I know I'm asking so much but I need you to tell them this." She whispered in his   
ear her plan. The boy nodded. "I'll do anything for you Miss Umi." He said. Umi smiled and   
kissed his cheek. The little boy blushed and then left.  
  
An hour went by since the boy left. She waited for Saiji to come in like he usually did.   
She sat on her bed and waited. Then she heard a knock. "Come in." she said. Saiji entered   
the room. Umi wasn't facing him though. She was staring at floor. "Hello Umi how are you   
this fine day." He said with a smile. Umi didn't reply. He walked over to her and put a   
hand on her shoulder. Umi looked up and looked as if she'd been crying. Saiji gasped. "Are   
you alright?" he asked. Umi looked away. Saiji sat down and wrapped an arm around her.   
Suddenly Umi burst out crying into his chest. Saiji was surprised but he wrapped his arms   
around her. "What's wrong." He asked. "I miss my friends… and I want to leave this room… I   
don't want to be alone." She said hugging her arms around his neck.  
  
Saiji stroked her hair. He then pulled her off his chest so he could look at her face. Umi's   
arms were still linked around his neck. "Would you like to see your friends?" he asked. Umi   
nodded. "I'll see what I can do then." He replied stroking her cheek. Umi smiled and kissed   
him on the lips. Saiji was stunned at first but fell into to it. When they broke Saiji   
grinned and got up. H smiled as he opened the door and left. When she heard silence outside   
Umi gagged. "I can't believe I did that." She said to herself. She rubbed her lips   
vigorously and then spat and rubbed her tongue. When she was done she pulled out the key   
and smiled. "At least I got the key." She smiled.  
  
Fuu brushed her hair and waited for Eri. He would come any moment. He always came to see her.   
She bit her lip and placed the brush down. Just then the door opened and she saw the little   
girl walk in with a tray of food. Eri entered behind her. The little girl placed the tray   
down and bowed to Eri. Fuu walked over to the table and stood looking at him. "Yes?" asked   
Eri. Fuu bowed her head. "Sir Eri I would like to make a request." Said Fuu politely. Eri   
raised a brow and sat down. "Please just listen to me." Fuu pleaded. Eri glanced at the   
little girl and she left. "Go one." He said quietly. Fuu took a breath and said, "I would   
like to see my friends." Eri stared at her.  
  
"And why should I do this?" he asked. Fuu looked sadly at him. She knelt down and took his   
hand. "Please Eri, I miss them so much." She said sadly. Eri didn't respond. Fuu looked   
down but he took her chin and tilted her head up. "If I do will you be mine and mine alone?"   
he asked. "Will you become my bride and love me." Fuu nodded. "Anything." Eri kissed her   
suddenly. His arms wrapping tightly around her.  
  
Hikaru laid in her bed. Her friends had already gone through the plan. It was her turn know.   
She was worried that she would mess up and Kenzi would find out. With all that on her mind   
she began to sweat. Her hands began to shake. Hikaru forced herself to stop and then took a   
deep breath. Just then Kenzi walked in. Hikaru jumped up in surprise. He didn't knock.   
Hikaru thought. In one quick moment he walked over to Hikaru and looked at her in the eyes.   
"Your friends wish to see you." He said. Hikaru's lips curved into a smile. "My friends…"   
she whispered. "Can I see them?" she asked. Kenzi grinned. "Why should I let you go?" he   
asked evilly. Hikaru gasped and clamped onto his arm.  
  
"Please!" she begged. "I miss Umi and Fuu so much!" Kenzi looked away. In an instant Hikaru   
burst into tears. "Please!" she begged crying. Kenzi held Hikaru's chin firmly in his hands  
so he could look strait into her eyes. "Your sincere." He hissed. Hikaru gasped as he pushed   
her to the ground. "You've caused me trouble… maybe I should punish you and not let you see   
your friends." He said sternly. Hikaru gasped and begged once again. Her plea was more   
touching then the first. Kenzi then laughed. "Alright… tomorrow then." He said. Hikaru   
wiped her tears away and smiled. But then she noticed Kenzi had backed her into a corner.  
  
Hikaru gasped but Kenzi was quick. He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall and kissed her   
neck. Hikaru gasped and tried to get free but his strength overpowered her. He kissed her   
neck and up to her lips. "Please stop." She said breaking away. "Hikaru you are mine and   
you will always be mine." Said Kenzi letting her go.  
  
Back at Castle Cephiro Eagle awoke from his chair. He had fallen asleep for a few minutes.   
"Damn it." He murmured. "I was asleep for what seemed like forever and I cannot stay awake   
know." He groaned and laid back in his chair. Just then Lantis entered the room. Eagle spun   
around his chair and saw him. Eagle smiled cheerfully at his friend. "Hello Lantis." He   
said. Lantis nodded in his direction. "Can't sleep?" he asked. "I'm to worried." He said.   
Eagle sighed. "Your lucky I can hardly stay awake… I guess I can't break old habits." He   
said. Lantis smiled. Lantis sat down in a chair opposite of Eagle. "Any luck?" he asked.   
Eagle shook his head. Lantis slumped in his chair and groaned.  
  
He then noticed Eagle was staring at the computer. "Your eyes." Said Lantis. Eagle looked up.  
"There sad." He finished. Eagle looked away and coughed. "Why?" asked Lantis. Eagle looked   
at his friend. "It's Hikaru…" he said. Lantis looked at him and could tell Eagle was about   
to cry at any moment. "She saved my life and yet I could have done nothing for her." Eagle   
then stood up and growled loudly. "I feel helpless and stupid!" He slammed his fist against   
the dashboard. Lantis looked at him and then hugged him. "There was nothing you could have   
done." He said. Eagle looked at his friend and said, "Lantis… I love Hikaru. I love more   
then the world."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Well How did you guys like it? I hope your enjoying the fic so far. Poor Eagle  
he's so sweet and cares so much. I added Primera in this fic cuz I usually forget about her  
when I'm writing (Sorry Primera fans ^^') I also feel bad for Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu in this  
chapter. Well you gotta do what you gotta do. Anyway I'll write chapter 4 ASAP. Well cyas  
  
Princess Hikaru. 


	4. 

Disclaimer" Yes again I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth it is Property of Clamp but I do   
own Eri, Saiji, Kenzi, Kurai, and everyone else that is not from it originally. Thank you  
  
Authors note: A short chapter but a chapter. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hikaru was lead through the hallway by Kenzi. He was holding her hand because there   
was no possible way she could move with the bracelet on. He then led her to a room where   
Kenzi throne was. She looked around and saw no one. "Where are my friends?" she asked   
wondering if Kenzi would keep his promise. Kenzi sat in his throne and smiled. Then the   
door to the left opened and Fuu with Eri came out. Fuu smiled and ran and hugged Hikaru   
tightly. "Fuu!" Hikaru cried. Just then the door to the right opened and Saiji and Umi   
walked in. Umi's eyes filled with tears. She ran to her friends and hugged them. "Hikaru!   
Fuu!" she cried. "Umi!" both Fuu and Hikaru cried out.   
  
The girls were happy with there reunion. Then the girls looked at the three brothers.   
"Thank you." Said Hikaru. Kenzi smiled. "Anything to make you happy." He said. Hikaru   
looked away and then at her friends. The smiled and then walked over to the window and look   
out of it. They smiled at each other and took out their keys with out letting the brothers   
see and unlocked their bracelets. The girls though didn't fully take them off though. The   
girls looked at each other and took a deep breath. "Lord Eri." Said calmly. Eri was stunned   
to her Fuu say that. He smiled and asked, "Yes?" Fuu bowed and said. "Will you take us   
outside… I want to see the world." She said. Eri looked at his brothers. Kenzi shrugged.  
  
Eri then waved his hand and the window opened. The girls looked outside in amazement. The   
wind was like a breeze as the stepped outside on the top of the ship. The three men followed   
the girls. "It beautiful!" said Umi. The girls then turned around to the guys. "Thank you."   
Said Hikaru. She smiled and then pulled off her bracelet. "But we'll be leaving know!" she   
said. The three men gasped and watched them pull of there bracelets. Hikaru being the   
fastest got to the end of the ship. Umi was next but Fuu was struggling. Her dress was to   
tight for her to walk. When Umi reached Hikaru the girls held hands and waited for Fuu. Fuu   
stopped and shouted, "GO… GET BACK TO CASTLE CEPHIRO!" She then tossed herself at them to stop the   
three men from catching the girls. "FUU!" Hikaru and Umi screamed. With tears in their eyes   
the two girls jumped off the ship and fell down. Down to Cephiro.  
  
Kurai prepped up in her battle attire to find the two escaped Knights. She was   
dressed in her normal black leather clothes communicator and vizier. She then walked out of   
her room as quickly as she could and jumped on her hover bike. "I got to find that red   
haired bitch before anyone else does." She said with fire in her eyes. Kurai then sped off   
into the air and wanted to find Hikaru. Ever since that day Hikaru first came on the ship   
Kurai hated her. She wanted her off the ship. Know was the perfect time. No one would know   
she thought. I'll just say she killed herself.  
  
Back at castle Cephiro Eagle was sleeping his chair. Lantis was next to him. Talking   
to Eagle made him feel bad. He loved Hikaru just like Eagle did. But did he love her more?   
Lantis sat back in his chair. He was lost in thought again. As he was thinking a light   
began to flash. Eagle awoke with a start. He stood up and looked over the computer. Lantis   
got up and looked at it too. "What is it?" asked Lantis. "I think we found them." Said Eagle   
happily. "Where at?" asked Lantis. "Somewhere in the southern region…" Eagle said trailing   
off. Lantis walked into the hallway and called Ascot and Ferio to come in.   
  
A few minutes later Ascot followed by Ferio entered the room. "What is it?" asked Ferio.   
"Eagle thinks he found the knights." Replied Lantis. Ferio and Ascot's eyes widened. "Where   
are they?" asked Ferio. "Somewhere in the southern region." Eagle said not taking his eyes   
off the computer. The guys watched as he typed. "Have you found them?" asked Ascot hopefully.   
"Well?" Eagle typed and then said, "Patience is a virtue." Ascot breathed. Just then the   
signal died. "Damn!" Eagle cursed slamming his fist against the dashboard. "What?" asked   
Ferio worried. Eagle looked down. "I lost the signal… I'm sorry." Everyone looked down but   
Lantis. "There somewhere in southern part right?" asked Lantis demanding Eagle to look at   
him. Eagle nodded.  
  
Lantis then headed for the door. "Where are you going?" asked Ferio. "To try and find them."   
He said. "But southern Cephiro is too big!" said Ascot. "By time we even search a whole   
section we might lose them!" Lantis glared at them. "Better to try then never try at all."   
He retorted. Lantis then exited the room. Soon after the three men followed.  
  
Hikaru and Umi plummeted toward the ground. "Hikaru!" Umi gasped. "We'll die if something   
doesn't catch us!" Hikaru slightly opened her eyes. Her eyes became wet from the wind.   
"Umi." Hikaru said clutching to the girl's hand. "We have to believe… remember… that's what   
Cephiro is belief in the heart." Umi looked at her friend and smiled. They then closed their   
eyes and wished with their entire heart. The earth came closer and closer. The hearts were   
racing, as the treetops were nearer. "If I believe." Whispered Umi. "If we believe." Hikaru   
said smiling. Just then the wind began to slow them down. The two girls safely landed on the   
ground.  
  
"That was close." Said Umi. Hikaru nodded and looked up at the sky. Several flying machines   
were appearing. "We have to hurry!" said Hikaru. Umi nodded and then said, "You go one way   
and I'll go another." Hikaru shook her head. "Its better if we do it gives us more of a   
chance that one of us will get back to the castle." Explained Umi. Hikaru frowned but Umi   
patted her on the head. "I'll be fine know let's hurry!" she said. Hikaru nodded and took   
the path on the left while Umi took the path on the right.  
  
Umi had been running for quite sometime. She didn't know how far she was and or if   
her enemies were pursuing her. She looked back to see if anyone was behind her. When she saw   
no one she took off her shoes and carried them in her hands. She realized she left vary   
light shoe marks in the dirt. Then after a few steps she tossed one of her shoes in one   
direction and her other shoe the other way. She ran less then a half a mile more until she   
decided to rip her dress. She then began tossing it every different way to lead the enemy   
away from her. When she had nothing else to throw she ran on her toes so she would not leave   
footprints.   
  
The woods were dark and quiet, too quiet for Umi's taste. She wished that Hikaru and Fuu   
were with her now. She new Fuu was still on the ship but was she all right and was little   
Hikaru captured? Umi pushed these thoughts from her mind and pressed on into the forest. She   
grew tired and her body craved for water. Just then she could here is. Water was near. Umi   
followed her ears until she found it. Her heart and hopes sank as she found that the water   
she heard was to far for her to reach. It was down in a canyon and a waterfall was near bye.   
Umi sigh miserably and then fell to the ground. She was exhausted and who wouldn't be.  
  
As she lay on the brown green grass she wondered what would happen to her. She wondered if   
her friends were looking for and if her pursuers were near. She edged over to the edge of   
the cliff and watched the waterfall. How she longed to drink some of the pure water. How she   
longed she had the strength to go on. Why am I so tired? She thought. I wasn't this tired   
before. She stayed there looking tired at the water. "Its because I'm giving up." She said   
to herself. "Ascot doesn't care… I should have told him… how I felt about him." Tear   
slipped down her cheeks. Umi stuck her tongue out as the tear fell to her lip. "Salty." She   
murmured. Just then Umi remembered how she reacted when Ascot had told her. How he told her.  
It was painful because she had just stood there in shock. "He must have go the wrong idea."   
Umi said lying on her stomach. He must have thought I hated him she thought.  
  
Just then there was a loud blast. Umi shot up and groaned. Her legs had fallen asleep on her   
and she couldn't move. "Alright blue stay right there or I'll shoot!" said a female voice.   
Umi looked sadly as she saw several people walk out of the forest aiming a gin at her.   
"Think you can run away?" the woman spat. Umi smiled and said, "No, but I can die." With   
that Umi shut her eyes and rolled over. Her body tumbled down the cliff and landed in the   
water. The pursuers gasped and to the edge. "We have to go after her!" shouted a male. The   
then scattered off to get their bikes and find the blue haired knight.  
  
Umi could feel her body being pushed around in the water. She opened her mouth a tiny bit to   
get some water in. She resurfaced quickly for a short breath of air and then was pulled   
under. Then she felt her body fly out of the water. She was going over the falls. Umi looked   
down and groaned. She closed her eyes and hoped for a painless death from the rocks she   
would hit. Just then she felt someone catch her. Umi begged it to be Ascot. She hoped that   
it would be anyone but her enemy. She opened her eyes a bit and groaned. "You're a fool Umi   
thinking you can escape me." Said Saiji.   
  
Hikaru breathed heavily as she slipped out of view of her enemies. She had climbed   
up a rocky mountain in hopes of getting away. She looked up to see if anyone was around. No  
one was. She slipped down low and crawled on her belly. She looked around a bit and found a   
cave. She crawled inside and hoped that no one would find her.  
  
She lay there on the cold stone and waited. The only sound was the dipping of water. Hikaru   
crawled over to it and placed her hand under it. As she did she felt the cold drop against   
her hot swollen hand. Scratch marks were all over her from climbing and trudging through the   
deep forest in that long tight dress.  
  
She then dragged herself a bit more and placed her mouth under it. The water was so cold and   
so good. I should have eaten on the ship. Thought Hikaru. When she had a few more drops she   
dragged herself deeper into the cave. "I hope it leads to the other side." Hikaru whispered   
to herself. Just then she saw a dim light. "Hello?" she said softly. No one called back but   
her echoes. She slowly got to her knees and crawled over to the light. When she got there   
she blinked. The light was coming from the outside. "Yes!" Hikaru whispered happily. She   
crawled over to the whole and began pushing rocks away. "Being stuck in that room with   
nothing to do has made me weak." Hikaru said moving a rather large rock.  
  
Just she made a hole big enough to fit her thin body she to sick her head through. As she   
did she looked around and saw no one. Hikaru was preparing to get out when someone kicked   
her head and she fell back into the cave. Hikaru groaned and looked up and saw Kurai. Hikaru   
gasped and back to the corner. Kurai held up a gun. "Please don't take me back to them."   
Hikaru cried. Kurai laughed. "I'm not taking you back bitch!" Kurai spat. Hikaru seemed   
relieved at first but quivered with fear after. "Then what?" she asked. Kurai laughed and   
held the gun ready to fire at her. "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Hikaru gasped in horror. "WHY?" She asked. Kurai eyes narrowed. "Because you stole   
everything from me." She hissed. Hikaru was confused. "I worked under the three brothers   
since I was young and I trained with them too." Explained Kurai. "I vowed to fight for them   
and do there bidding. I thought than he would notice me." Hikaru bit her lip. "Who?" She   
asked. "Lord Kenzi… ever since you were adducted I was cast off no longer wanted… know I   
shall be… Lord Kenzi will love me!" Kurai laughed evilly.   
  
Hikaru eyes widened. She tried to stand but her legs ached with pain. "And the only way for   
that to happen is f you dead." Kurai said aiming at Hikaru. Hikaru screamed and shaded her   
eyes. She heard the gunfire. But she felt no pain. She looked up to see Kurai standing and   
then she fell. Kurai gasped in pain. Blood poured out of her stomach. Hikaru looked up and   
saw Kenzi. "No… my lord Kenzi… why… I loved…" Kurai's last breath was gone. Hikaru looked   
at fear. Kenzi placed his gun in his pocket and glared at Hikaru. She trembled in fear as   
he walked toward her. He picked Hikaru up by one arm and with other injected a sleeping   
fluid. Hikaru went limp into his arms. As he left he turned to Kurai and said, "You will   
rot where you die, I never cared for you as I never care for any of my followers."  
  
Back at Castle Cephiro the men returned empty-handed and heart broken. "So close."   
Said Ascot tightening his fists. Ferio nodded and looked away. Lantis walked out of the room.  
His heart hurt a lot like the others. Eagle looked away and frowned. Hikaru I will find   
you. He thought  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors note: A sad sad sad chapter. The girls attempt to escape had failed. Poor Kurai she   
is know lying in a cave dead. I wonder if the magic knights will ever escape... dumb question  
really because I know what's gonna happen (grins evilly) until next chapter... well bye.  
  
Princess Hikaru 


	5. 

Disclaimer: DOn't own Rayearth. Never did never will  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was late that night. Ascot was sitting in his room. His mind was full of horrible  
thoughts that Umi was hurt and his heart ached to the point he thought it would break. He   
couldn't believe he had lost her again. "Its all my fault." He groaned. He slammed his fist   
against his nightstand. Anger poured into him. No matter what he thought it was his fault   
and his fault alone. "I could have done something!" he shouted to himself. Then once again   
he slammed his fist against his nightstand but harder. His hand ached but he ignored it. He   
got up and stood looking himself in the mirror.  
  
"Why…" he said sadly to himself. "DAMN IT WHY?" He then punched the mirror making it shatter.   
Shard fell onto his hand cutting him. Blood oozed out but he didn't care. He walked away   
from the shattered mirror and lay on his bed. He stared at his hand and pondered. He   
pondered and wondered what he could have done to save Umi. He could have been there for her   
instead of running away or something. Just then he rolled onto his side and covered his   
bloody hand with his other hand. Tears poured out his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Umi was weeping at the edge of her bed. All she wanted was to be free. To go home   
and see her friends. She felt she had let everyone down. She didn't even know if Hikaru or   
Fuu were all right. "What if there dead?" she wept. Then her mind lingered on Ascot. "What   
about Ascot… is he even looking for me?" she cried. "What if he doesn't love me?" More   
tears came and she cried. All through the night she cried. No one came in to talk to her or   
give her food. She was left alone.  
  
Ascot awoke hours later. His sleeve had specks of blood on it as well as his bed.   
He ignored it and walked over to his bathroom and washed his face. When he was done he   
walked out his room ignoring the shattered mirror. His hair was a mess and his clothes were   
wrinkled. It didn't matter to him. He could care less. Ascot walked into the kitchen where   
he saw Caldina fixing herself something to eat. He walked pasted her and poured himself some   
water and drank it in one gulp. He dropped his glass cracking it and sat at the table.  
  
"Ascot." Caldina said quietly. He looked up at her and then laid his head down. "Are you   
okay sugah?" she asked sitting down. "Fine." He said a bit annoyed. "You sure you look sick…   
and your hand!" she taking it. "It's FINE!" he snapped pulling his hand away. Caldina looked   
at him a bit surprised. "Alright…I understand." Caldina then walked out of the kitchen   
leaving Ascot alone.  
  
Umi had fallen asleep after hours of crying. She had a huge headache when she awoke.   
She groaned and got up to see a teacup full of tea for her. She drank it slowly and then   
lay down on her bed. Her body ached and all she wanted was rest. A nice long hot bath would   
be nice too she thought. She then began to feel drowsy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep   
once again.  
  
Saiji sat in the throne room. He thought about Umi mostly. He wondered on how they   
could even get that far as they did. Someone had to have helped her but who. Saiji pondered   
and pondered about it when he decided to go see Umi. He wanted to slap her and yell at her.   
He walked over to her room and opened the door. He saw Umi sleeping peacefully. He couldn't   
awake her. She looked do beautiful even if her face was stained with tears and her hair was   
a bit messy as well as her clothes. He couldn't help it. He longed to touch her soft blue   
hair and kiss her soft lips. Saiji moved closer and stroked her hair. Then he stroked her   
cheek and then kissed it.   
  
Umi made a soft noise and turned over on her back. She looked up and saw Saiji. She wanted   
to yell but she was tired. She wanted to kick him hit but her heart wasn't in it. She then   
closed her eyes and fell asleep once more. As she slept lightly she could feel Saiji's lips   
against her pale skin. He nipped at her neck once or twice but not hard. Umi groaned and   
though about Ascot's warm embrace then she awoke again and pushed Saiji away. "A… bath… I   
need a bath…" she said turning to the side. She could feel him pick her up and carry her   
somewhere. Umi wanted to tell him to let go but she was still weak. When she was set down   
she was in front of a hug tub filled with hot water. Umi slowly walked over there and   
touched the water with her hand. She could feel the warm water throughout her body. She   
looked over at Saiji who was standing there.   
  
Realizing he wasn't about to leave, Umi edged her way o the other side and picked up a towel   
to cover her. She undressed so he couldn't see her and placed the towel around her. She got   
inside and relaxed. The warm water was consuming. She felt, as all her problems were gone.   
Then she could feel someone's hand massaging her shoulders. She looked up and saw the   
little girl who usually helped Fuu. "Please wet your hair and I'll wash it for you." She   
said. Umi did as she was told. The little girl then washed her hair. When she was done Umi   
stepped out of the bath and the little girl took her hand. She walked her over to a screen   
and handed Umi a towel for her hair. Umi walked behind the screen wrapped her hair up and   
waited for the little girl to give her some fresh clean clothes.  
  
When the girl returned she brought Umi a silk dress. Umi changed into it. It was white,   
sleeveless and long. I fitted Umi's curves perfectly. She was then seated in a chair while   
the little girl brushed her hair out. When she was done she placed a white headband in her   
hair. She helped Umi up and placed a pair of white slippers in front of her. She helped put   
them on Umi and when she was done she bowed her head.  
  
"Thank you." Said Umi smiling. The little girl kept her head down. She then felt Saiji take   
her hand. Umi looked at him but he gently kissed her knuckles. He then led her out of the   
room. The little girl looked up and bit her lip. "I think he's up to something." She said.   
"Really?" said a voice. The little girl gasped and turned around to see the little bow that   
helped Umi. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Why else to make sure that creep didn't try   
anything." Said the boy calmly. The little girl smiled and then looked at the door. "I know   
he's up to something… we got to figure out what." She said. The little boy nodded and then   
rubbed the little girl's blond haired. "You watch Umi for know… I'm gonna find the other   
girl." He said. She nodded and he exited the room.  
  
Ascot sat in the kitchen for hours. His eyes were bloodshot and his hand was sore.   
He hadn't done anything but mope and blaming himself for everything. Just then he felt   
something touch his arm. It was Primera. He ignored her and looked away. Primera looked at   
his hand and used her magic to heal him. "You hurt yourself looking for the girls?" she   
asked. Ascot didn't respond. "Or did you break your mirror?" she asked. Ascot looked at her   
with fire in his eyes. "What were you spying one me?" he hissed. Primera shook her head.   
"No, I heard a crash from your room I looked through the key hole and saw you bleeding."   
She replied. "I was going to come in but I decided you were mad and thought you need some   
time to rest." Ascot grumbled and laid his head back down on the table.  
  
Primera looked at him and frowned. Everyone is upset she thought. There has to be a way to   
find those girls. Just then the door opened and Caldina came back. "Ascot?" she asked. He   
mumbled a small "hello". She walked over and saw the little fairy next to him. "Hello missy."   
She said to the fairy. Primera nodded to Caldina who sat down next to Ascot. "Ascot you   
should get some sleep." Said Caldina noticing the bags under his eyes. "Who cares." He   
snapped. Caldina bit her lip. "How about something to eat?" she suggested. "Go away." Said   
Ascot. Caldina glared at him. "WHAT'S YA PROBLEM?" she shouted. Ascot looked up. "Umi and   
the other girls are gone we'll probably never find them and plus Umi hates me!" he said   
slamming his fist against the table and getting up.  
  
Caldina and Primera looked at each other with wide eyes. Ascot fists were clenched tightly.   
He was about to leave when Primera said, "Wait!" Ascot stopped but didn't look back. "Did   
she ever say she hated you?" asked Primera sternly. Ascot didn't respond. "Well?" asked   
Primera floating up in the air. Ascot's fists began to shake. He looked down at the ground.   
"ANWSER ME!" Primera shouted. "No…" he responded. "But she stared at me… she didn't say   
anything…" Caldina walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled and then   
whispered, "She cares for you, she was probably surprised when you told her."   
  
Umi was seated in front of the mirror. Saiji was behind her with his arms around her.   
"Your beautiful." He whispered into her hair. Umi stared at her reflection. She could feel   
Saiji kissing the back of her neck and then to the crook. Umi closed her eyes and began to   
shake her head. "No… this is wrong…" she whispered. Saiji pressed harder. Umi then pushed   
him away and got up. "No, I can't love you I don't love you." She said. Saiji stared at her   
and then turned to leave. "I'll be back." He said leaving.  
  
Umi held her head in her hands and then fell on top of her bed. "Ascot… where are you when I   
need you?" she said softly.  
  
The little boy walked inside the kitchen to see the pink haired girl cutting vegetables.   
"Hey." The boy called. She looked over to see him. "Hello." She said climbing down from the   
chair and onto the floor. "We got a problem." He whispered. He took the little girl over to   
the cellar. He looked around for anyone and then said, "I think Lord Saiji is up to   
something." The little girl shivered. "We better go find out." She replied. "Yeah tonight   
meet me here." He whispered leaving.  
  
Saiji walked into the throne room where he saw his two brothers. "Brothers." He said. Kenzi   
looked up and nodded toward him. "I believe we have a problem." Said Eri who was looking out   
at the window. "The Magic Knight's were able to escape but somehow they new the keys were   
with us." Said Kenzi. Saiji raised a brow. "There's a snitch on board." Said Eri coldly.   
Kenzi nodded and then looked at the two. "Brother's we will find this traitor… or traitors."   
He said. "One way or another." Kenzi grinned evilly at his brothers. Eri nodded and smiled   
and the same with Saiji.   
  
That night the little boy sat behind the kitchen table waiting for the two girls. Once the   
arrived they told each other of the plan. "Where is Lord Kenzi and his brothers?" asked the   
girl with blond pigtails. "In the throne room." Said the pink haired girl. The crept out of   
the kitchen and into the darkened hallway. The three went one behind the other toward the   
throne room. The tiptoed and held there breath most of the walk there. Once they reached   
the door the saw it was opened a crack. The little boy stood on the left side of the crack   
listened in. The pink haired girl pressed again the floor to see there feet while the blond   
haired girl looked through the crack in the door from the right. The held their breath   
until they heard talking.  
  
"It seems that the Magic Knights are even more determined to get away." They heard Eri say.   
"Agreed but they'll soon come to there senses." Kenzi replied. Eri chuckled. "Yes with this   
powder they'll forget everything." Said Eri. The three looked at each other with wide eyes.   
"They'll forget everything and fall for us in an instant." They heard Eri go on. The three   
gasped softly and looked at each other again. "We have to warn them." The pink haired girl   
said ever so softly. The boy nodded. "There's something funny… where's Saiji?" asked the   
blond haired girl. "Right here." Said a voice. The three gasped and were suddenly pushed   
into the throne room.   
  
When they looked up the say Saiji in front of them. He glared at them and with one swift   
movement picked up the little boy and punched strait in the face. The little boy groaned in   
pain as blood fell from his nose. The little girls looked up and began to get away when   
their masters took them by the arms and lifted them from the ground. "So these were the   
ones who helped the Magic Knights." Hissed Eri. He then slapped the blond haired girl   
across the face and slammed her into the ground. She wailed with pain as tears flooded her   
eyes. She was then kicked in the stomach making her roll into a ball and cry. The pink   
haired girl was throne against the wall violently. As she tried to get up she screamed in   
pain. Her leg was broken.  
  
"You children should not have meddled in our affairs." Said Kenzi walking slowly to the   
little girl. "You should have kept you nose out of your own business." The little girl   
looked up and Kenzi and whimpered, "They were nice to us they gave us food!" Kenzi slapped   
her hard. She was then hit in the head and she blanked out. "NO!" shouted the little boy.   
"LEAVE MY SISTERS ALONE!" Saiji punched him in the stomach this time. "Learn to keep her   
damn mouth shut you little bastard." He hissed. The little boy groaned as he saw his sisters   
be severely beaten. Then he too blanked out as well.  
  
The little boy awoke by his sisters weeping. "Hey are you two alright?" he asked painfully.   
The two girls dragged themselves to their brother and hugged him. "Ouch." He whimpered. The   
two girls let him go. They had bruises all up and down their bodies. Their ragged clothes   
were bloody and worse then before. "How are you two?" he asked. The pink haired girl looked   
at him sadly. "I can't stand my leg is broken." She cried. "I'm so weak." Said the blond   
haired girl. The boy placed his arms lightly around his sisters. "It'll be okay I promise."   
He assured them. He looked around the room. There were no windows and only one door. "I   
promised when we first came here we'd be okay and I'd look after you two." He said stroking   
their hair.  
  
The girls cried and held on to their older brother. "I thought if we helped the Hikaru, Umi,   
and Fuu that they'd save us." Said the pink haired girl. "I miss mommy." Said the blond   
haired girl. The boy nodded to his sisters. "Listen we'll be okay I promised dad that I   
would take care of you and I will." He said. The two girls clutched tightly to them and   
soon they fell asleep. The boy looked down at them laid hid head against the wall.   
  
Kenzi sat in his throne and looked at his brothers. "Know that we've found our snitches what   
should we do with them?" he asked. "Kill them!" said Eri angrily. "Slowly." "I say torture   
them." Said Saiji. Kenzi laughed at them. "There stupid children… and yet smart for there   
age I believe." Said Kenzi. He then smiled and closed his eyes. "We'll keep them in there   
and train them to be fighters, there only children." He said. Saiji and Eri nodded and then   
changed the subject to the Magic Knight's. "Should we try the powder?" asked Eri. "But who   
knows what kind of side effects this has." Saiji took the package and then said, "I'll go   
first then." He placed the package in his pocket and ordered one of the guards to get   
another servant to make tea.  
  
"If it works then we shall try." Said Eri. Kenzi nodded. "As long as it works I could care   
less what side effect this has." Said Saiji. "I want Umi to be mine and mine alone." His   
eyes lingered to the powder. He smiled and then turned to see a servant bring in a tray of   
tea. He dismissed her and then opened the teapot. He poured in some powder and then looked   
at his brothers. "Let's hope this works." He said taking the tray and leaving the room.   
"Yes, let's hope." Said Eri thinking about Fuu. "I hope this works its better if Hikaru   
would love me freely when we return home for the wedding." Said Kenzi. "Oh yes the wedding   
let's hope we'll be able to get out of Cephiro's airspace." Said Eri.   
  
Ascot walked into the throne room of Castle Cephiro. He saw Eagle working with his two   
friends Geo and Zazu. "Eagle." He said walking over to him. "Have you found anything?" Eagle   
shook his head. "They could be using a cloaking device." Said Geo who was working at a   
keyboard. Eagle could tell Ascot didn't know what a cloaking device was. "Its like a shield   
that hides an entire ship from our sensors." Explained Eagle. "Is there anything I can do?"   
asked Ascot. Eagle looked up at him. "It might take sometime before we can reroute our   
sensors to find there ship but if when we do I think your pets might help." He said.  
  
"How?" asked Ascot. "When we find it we want your pets to attack the ship Lantis and Prince   
Ferio will also be helping." Said Eagle. Ascot nodded. "What about you?" asked Ascot. "Geo,   
Zazu, and I will be using the GTO and FTO to attack the ship but I will slip aboard and find   
the young girls." He said. Ascot's mouth dropped. He wanted to go find Umi with him. "I want   
to get on the ship and save them too." He complained. Eagle nodded and closed his eyes.   
"These people are like Autozam… they use weapons stronger then magic… I believe if I go I   
can save the Magic Knights as well as disable there ship so you'll be able to stop them from   
leaving." Said Eagle. Ascot sighed miserably but nodded. Eagle had a point.  
  
Umi sat in her room looking at her reflection. She thought about Ascot and wondered if he   
was looking for her now. The door opened and she saw Saiji walk in with a tray of tea. She   
turned around and walked over to him. "Care to join me for some tea?" he asked. Umi glared   
at him. She sat down and watched him pour the tea into two cups. "You know Umi, I was   
thinking about letting you go back to Cephiro." He said softly. Umi's eyes widened. She   
couldn't believe what he was saying. "I mean it." He said. "All I want is for you to be   
happy." He handed her a cup. "Please join me for some tea and tomorrow I'll take you back."   
He said.  
  
Umi's eyes shined brightly. "Thank you." She said. She then put the cup to her lips and   
sipped the tea. She then took another and this time her head began to swim. "I feel strange."   
She said placing her cup down. She clutched her head for a moment and looked up. "What   
happened… where am I?" she asked. "Umi my love." He said going to her side. "Umi?" she   
replied a bit confused. "Its me your fiancée." He said softly. Umi looked up at him and   
smiled. "I'm so sorry my love… I feel funny." She said. Saiji smiled and kissed her on the   
lips. When he parted he smiled. Not only was she not angry but she wanted the kiss. "Umi my   
dear why not rest." He said leading her to her bed. She lay down and he kissed her again   
this time longer. "Goodnight my love." He said leaving the room. He grinned evilly as he   
left. Out in the hallway he began to laugh to himself.  
  
Hikaru opened her eyes from he sleep and gasped. "Something's wrong." She thought. "Umi… Fuu   
are you guys alright?" she thought clutching her blankets. She then looked out the small   
window at the sky. "What if… there gone?" she said to herself. Tears flooded her eyes.  
  
Fuu sat up from her chair and looked at the door. "I wonder if Hikaru and Umi are alright."   
She said. "I haven't heard anything about them." She then took off her glasses and wiped her   
eyes. I only hope they made it to Cephiro. She thought. She got up and looked out the window.  
  
Back at Castle Cephiro Ascot jumped up from his chair. "Something's wrong." He said.  
He looked at Eagle and the others. "Something's wrong with Umi." He said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author Note: This is it for chapter 5. This one was mostly about Umi. I don't know it its   
going to be Fuu or Hikaru next so just wait and see. Bye for know 


	6. 

Disclaimer: Rayearth and all charactors (Except the ones I made up) are all properties of  
CLAMP!  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Fuu felt a sudden pain engulfing her heart. It seemed that a piece of it was being   
ripped out of her. "What wrong with me?" she said. She laid on her bed and groaned. She   
began to think about Ferio. Tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn't help but think of hat   
night, that fateful night. Why did I say no to him? Fuu thought. I cared for him and I loved   
him… but my family. Fuu sat up and then hit the table. She cried and cried more then she   
had ever cried. "Why did I have to fall in love with him." She said aloud. "Who knows if he   
still loves me."  
  
Just then the door open and Eri entered the room. He carried a tray of tea and placed it on   
the table. "Oh Fuu how are you this fine day?" he asked. Fuu looked at him and new she   
should get up. She walked over to the table and sat down looking at her lap. "Crying again?"   
he asked stating the obvious. Fuu ignored him. Her knuckles clenched. "Drink up before the   
tea gets cold." He said placing a cup in front of her. Fuu took the cup but didn't drink.   
She looked at the orange color tea and frowned.  
  
Ferio groaned as he staggered into his room. He had been up for so long trying to   
find the girls from another world. He walked over to his bed and plopped down on it. He   
closed his tired burning eyes and tried to sleep. But his sleep wasn't going to be a restful   
one.  
  
Eri looked at Fuu and waited for her to drink. He acted if he was drinking his own   
tea but she never lifted it to her lips. Damn it he thought. Drink the damn thing already.   
Fuu looked up and placed her cup on the table. "Sir Eri I'm not feeling well I wish to   
rest." She said looking away. She then got up and walked over to her bed and then laid   
down. Eri cursed under his breath and walk over to her. He stroked her hair and she turned   
away. "Please leave me." She said sternly. Eri glared at her and then grabbed her by the   
arm and picked her up. Fuu gasped and screamed. "I really don't want to do this… well yes I   
do." He said evilly. He then squeezed her cheeks hard and her mouth parted. He then poured   
in the tea forcing it down her throat.  
  
The little boy awoke from a restless sleep. He still ached and pained all over. He   
looked at his sisters. They were sleeping but he new they would awake soon. He then noticed   
at the corner of the room several scraps off food. He crawled over there and saw a few   
crusts of bread, and apple core, and small cup of water. He stuffed one small crust in his   
mouth and wet his lips with the water. He then crawled in between his sisters and waited for   
them to wake. He then split equally the bread crusts and broke the apple core in half for   
them. Just then his sister (the one with blond hair) awoke. She yawned and looked at her   
brother and smiled. "Your breakfast." He said handing her the pile. "Thank you… have you   
eaten enough?" she asked. "I had a lot." He lied. The girl nodded and ate.  
  
A few minutes later the girl with pink hair awoke. She coughed and looked up at her siblings.   
"Food?" she said pointing to the pile on the floor that was untouched. "It's yours sis." He   
said pushing it over to her. She smiled and nibbled on the apple core. "Did you eat?" she   
asked her brother. "Yeah I ate enough." He replied. She looked at him and then pushed the   
bread crusts to him. "You lie badly." She replied smiling. The boy shook his head and smiled.   
He then picked up the bread crust and ate it.  
  
Fuu gasped for air as she landed on the ground. She held her throat in pain and   
couched. She looked up at Eri. "What's going on?" she coughed. Eri smiled. "You choked." He   
lied through his teeth. "Was I really I should slow down then." Said Fuu getting up. Eri   
took her hand and helped her up. "So my love as I was saying the wedding shall take place   
when we return home." Fuu shook her head. "I feel a bit sick… but yes that sounds   
wonderful." Fuu said. He smiled and laid her down on the bed and kissed her cheek. Unlike   
the other times Fuu would have smacked him but this time she welcomed it and Eri loved it.  
  
Ferio shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. His hands were shaking as he gripped the   
blanket. He pulled it off him and got up. "Damn it." He said angrily. He got up and placed   
his head in his hands. "Oh Fuu." He whispered. He got up and went into his bathroom and   
started the water in the bathtub. I need to relax. He thought. I have to let Eagle do his   
work. He slipped out his clothes and got in the steaming hot tub. He stretched out, laid   
his head back, and closed his eyes. He was relaxed for a few minutes until he began to think   
about Fuu again. "DAMN IT!" he shouted sitting strait up. "Why do I think about her so much?   
She doesn't love me!" Ferio then sunk under the water.  
  
He looked at the ceiling from under the water. It was a dark green color. Just like Fuu's   
eyes. He thought. Just then he realized he needed air. He pulled his head back up and   
breathed. Ferio then got out of the water and wrapped himself in a towel. He felt a bit   
relaxed but he decided to go and see Eagle.  
  
Ferio walked in and saw Eagle, Zazu, and Geo eating candies and tea. Well Zazu was   
drinking wine with his candies. "What are you guys doing?" Ferio asked with his mouth   
hanging low. "Mmm this is good!" said Zazu sipping his wine. "Oh hey Ferio." Ferio ran over   
to them and looked as he was about to faint. "Why are you eating?" he asked. "We have to   
eat Ferio." Said Eagle calmly. "BUT YOU SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR FUU, UMI, AND HIKARU!" he   
shouted. Eagle stood up and placed his hand on Ferio's shoulder. "Are scanners are on full   
alert you must be patient there is nothing more that we can do!" he explained. Ferio frowned   
and sat on a chair between Eagle and Geo. "Want some?" asked Geo holding out a box of   
candies. Ferio looked at them and shrugged. He placed his hand in the box and picked one   
out and ate it. "That's yummy!"  
  
The little boy and his siblings sat in silence. It had been several hours since they   
have eaten. It was cold in the room as well as quiet. "I hate this place when it's so quiet.  
" He whispered. "Me too." His pink haired sister replied with a shiver. "You cold?" asked   
the blond haired girl. "I little." She replied. The blond haired girl took off the ragged   
cloth she used for a cloak and wrapped it around her sister.   
  
Fuu walked arm and arm with Eri. She smiled at him as he led her around the ship.   
"You still feel sick?" he asked. "Not at all." Fuu replied with a smile. Just then Saiji   
appeared. "Hello brother." Said Eri to Saiji. He smiled and whispered to his brother, "You   
finally used the powder." Eri nodded and then walked off with Fuu. "Your brother is vary   
kind." Said Fuu. "Is he older or younger then you… I forgot." Eri smiled and kissed her   
forehead. "He's older then me and Kenzi is the oldest." Fuu nodded.  
  
Just then the two ended up stopped in front of Fuu's room. "Well I guess I'll let you eat   
dinner know." He said. Fuu nodded. "Thank the chef for me." She said bowing to him. Eri   
nodded and tilted her chin up and kissed her lips. Fuu felt a cold as she kissed Eri but   
she didn't break it. Why does this feel so wrong? Thought Fuu during the kiss. I love him!   
When Eri broke away he smiled and walked away. Fuu walked inside feeling strange. "He was   
so cold…" she whispered. Fuu shivered and then looked out the window.   
  
Just as Eagle was about to reach for another candy a light began to flash and a   
noise began to sound. Eagle quickly rushed to the console and began to type. Geo and Zazu   
rushed to there be and Ferio went behind Eagle. "Please don't look over my shoulder you make   
me nervous." He whispered. Ferio backed away a bit. Ferio watched him and then saw his eyes   
light up. "WE FOUND THEM!" he exclaimed. "WHAT?" asked Ferio in disbelief. Eagle made a   
hologram appear so Ferio, Geo and Zazu could see. It was a globe hologram of Cephiro. Eagle   
walked over to the hologram and pointed to a place on the globe. "There in sector L" he said.  
Ferio smiled and punched his fist into his hand. "Let's go!" he said. Ferio was about to rush   
out when Geo stopped him.  
  
"We're not going to attack them now." Said Geo. "WHAT?" shouted Ferio angrily. "We have to!"   
Ferio tried to push himself away but Geo restrained him. Ferio growled and Eagle walked up   
to him. "Prince Ferio we will not start the attack yet because if we do we might lose are   
chance to save the young girls." He said. Ferio looked puzzled. Eagle sighed. "They are   
using a cloaking device and it stopped are censors from picking them up but the only reason   
we did find them was because they were in Cephiro's airspace" he explained. "If they even   
get an idea that we're attacking and they leave we might never find them again." Ferio   
gulped and looked down.  
  
"That is why I'm going in on my own." Said Eagle turning away. Ferio looked up at him with   
his eyes widened. "I told Ascot the same thing that I will go find them and lower there   
defenses and that is when you will attack and I'll be able to take the Magic Knight's to   
safety." Ferio nodded and then looked at Geo and Zazu. "We'll be helping." Said Zazu giving   
a thumb up. Ferio smiled and then looked outside at the night sky. "Fuu… I will save you."   
He whispered clenching his fist.  
  
Kenzi sat at his throne looking at Cephiro. Just then from each side his two   
brothers entered the room. "Well big brother looks like the powder worked." Said Saiji.   
"Yeah better then I had hoped." Said Eri with a grin. Kenzi glanced at his brothers and   
sighed. "That was suppose to be for a last resort." Said Kenzi. "Last resort?" asked Eri.   
Kenzi nodded. "I still think I can make Hikaru love me willingly." He said with a twisted   
smile. Eri and Saiji looked at each other and then back at their brother. "What are you   
talking about?" asked Saiji. Kenzi laughed and then walked out of his room. Saiji and Eri   
looked at each other again and then shook their heads. "Willingly?" Saiji almost laughed.   
Eri laughed and said, "If Umi and Fuu wouldn't love us willingly what makes him think Hikaru   
would?" Saiji shrugged and then yawned. "Well we'll be leaving in two days might as well get   
some sleep." He said walking out of the room. Eri nodded and then followed  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Another chaptor. I might beable to get another chapter or MAYBE 2 done this  
week since it's spring break. Also remember paitence is a virtue so don't go insane.  
  
Till nect time  
  
Princess Hikaru 


	7. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"You think you'll be able to infiltrate their ship?" asked Lantis looking at Eagle.   
"Yeah Lantis is right are you sure you can do this?" asked Ferio. Eagle shook his head.   
"Nope but nothing can be sure until I try." He said with a smile. "Let me go!" said Ascot.   
He crossed his arms and had a determined look on his face. "I know how you all want to go   
but as I said before I believe I have a better chance of getting in and saving them." He   
stated. Everyone nodded. Eagle smiled and then looked at Geo and nodded. He nodded back and   
then the two exited the room.  
  
Zazu sat at his consul. He typed on his keyboard and then pulled out a headphone. He placed   
it on his head and adjusted the microphone to be near his mouth. He typed a bit and then a   
screen appeared and Geo appeared in his GTO. "Ready Geo?" Zazu asked. "Ready to launch." He   
replied. "How about you Eagle?" Zazu asked. Eagle appeared on the screen and nodded. Eagle   
was sitting inside the GTO with Geo for his FTO was destroyed when he and Hikaru were   
fighting for their lives after Hikaru became the pillar. "What's going on?" asked Lafarga.   
  
"While Geo, Eagle, and I were searching for the girls the others built a small cloaking   
devise on the GTO." Replied Zazu. "Only problem is we didn't have a enough time to make it   
last long like the Magic Knight's captors." Presea took a step foreword. "How long do we   
have until it stops working?" she asked. "About five minutes… give or take a minute." He   
replied. Presea let out a small gasp. "That's not a lot of time sugah!" said Caldina. "It'll   
be enough. The GTO is one of the fastest mechas in Autozam." Replied Zazu with a grin.  
  
"Launching GTO." Said Zazu. The looked on the screen and saw the GTO fly out of the castle   
and into the air. "Remember Geo get as close as you can and then turn it on then get out of   
there as fast as you can!" Zazu reminded him. Geo grinned. "Roger!" he replied. Ferio then   
tapped Zazu's shoulder. "Does Eagle know what he's doing?" Ferio asked a bit nervous. Zazu   
smiled and gave him a thumb up. "Absolutely!" he replied. "Under Eagle's robes are black   
clothes and he put on a visor so he'll be able to see and walk around the ship with ease! He   
also equipped himself with tools, blasters, and not to mention that since Eagle's better he'll   
be able to use his mental energy to create his shield." Just then Lantis stepped forward.   
Primera was sitting his shoulder. "What if Eagle is to weak?" Lantis asked. Zazu rolled his   
eyes. "Lantis stop being such a downer!" he replied.  
  
In the GTO Eagle was sitting near the hatch that would let him exit the mecha. "Were   
almost there about two more miles." Geo said to Eagle. "Alright." Replied Eagle. Geo looked   
down at him. "Scared?" Geo asked. Eagle nodded. "I thought I was going to die when I was   
trying to leave the Earth but know I feel as though I might die." He said uneasy. Geo gave   
him a smile. "When you come back I'll give you a box of candy!" he said. Eagle smiled. "And   
some tea." He replied. Geo nodded.   
  
Just then they were about a mile away from the ship. "Switching on cloaking devise." Said   
Geo. He flicked a switch and the GTO disappeared of the Autozam scanners. "Alright increasing speed."   
Geo said pushing a few buttons. The GTO then went speeding to the sky and then it stopped.   
"Where right by the ship." He sat to Eagle. Eagle placed on his visor and saw the invisible   
ship. "Good luck." Said Geo. Eagle smiled and then opened the hatch.   
  
Eagle who was dressed in his robes (The clothes we always see him in) and armor. He pressed   
a button on his armor, which triggered and grappling hook on his wrist. It attached itself   
to the side of the ship. Eagle was flying toward the place where it attached. Eagle's robes   
flowed behind him in the wind. He scanned the area. He then saw a ventilation shaft. Eagle   
fired another grappling hook toward the vent and walked slowly toward it. Eagle then opened   
up the screen and climbed in. He placed the screen back and wiped the sweat from his brow.   
He then breathed and pulled off his robes.   
  
He was known in his black turtleneck and pants. He took out a few of his weapons from his   
robes. He concealed a small pick in the neck of his turtleneck a blaster on his ankle and a   
few others. He then crawled through the vent to find an empty place to exit the cramped   
vents.  
  
Hikaru sat in her room looking out the window. "I wonder if Umi and Fuu are alright."   
She thought. Just then the door opened and Kenzi walked in. "Hello Hikaru." He said with a   
small smile. Hikaru didn't look at him. "I have come to inform you about your friend." He   
said. Hikaru jumped up from her seat and ran over to him. "Where? What happened to them?"   
she asked. Kenzi looked at her sternly. "They're dead Hikaru." He said. Hikaru's eyes widened.   
Tears formed and she began to cry. She fell to her knees and cried. "How?" she whimpered.  
  
"Fuu killed herself when you and Umi attempted to escape." He said. "Umi was found dead this morning…   
she drowned herself." Hikaru got up and shook her head. "NO!" she screamed. "Your lying they   
would never do that!" Kenzi placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hikaru they did and if you   
would like to see the bodies I'll show them to you." He said sternly. Tears fell from her   
eyes. She couldn't believe this but what if it was true? Kenzi placed an arm around her.   
Hikaru buried her face into his chest soaking it with tears. Kenzi smiled evilly. Hikaru   
then got up and looked away from him. "I'll leave you alone." He said leaving the room.  
  
  
Inside the cell the three kids were weak and sick. The brother who wasn't as badly injured like   
his sisters took care of them. "Damn it why couldn't you keep your mouth shut." He said with   
anger. His youngest sister the one with pink hair was too weak to even move. Her leg was   
still broken and rigid. "I don't think you should yell at her… she wanted to protect you   
from Lord Saiji." Said the girl with blond hair. Just then there was a sound coming from the   
vent. The three look up and then it opened.   
  
The sliding down from the vent was Eagle. The three kids looked up in fear. The little boy   
stood in front of his sisters. "Who are you?" asked the little boy. Eagle looked quite   
surprised. He took off his visor and said, "I am Eagle Vision of Autozam." He bowed slightly.   
"I heard you talking and I just want to ask you if you know where the Magic Knight's are?"   
he said. The three looked at each other. They weren't sure if they could trust Eagle.   
"Please I have to rescue… my god what happened to her?" he said indicating the pink haired   
girl. He walked over to her and checked her over. He pulled out a cloth from his pocket and   
tied it tightly around her leg.  
  
"This will hold the bone in place." Said Eagle. "You must be a friend… please save Hikaru."   
Said the pink haired girl. "Who did this to you?" asked Eagle. The three looked away. "Lord   
Kenzi, Saiji, and Eri." Said the blond haired girl. "Why?" asked Eagle. The little boy took   
a deep breath. "Because we were helping the Magic Knight's and were trying to get them to   
escape but we were caught, beaten, and throne in here." Said the little boy sadly. "Know we'll   
die." The little blond haired girl said breaking down into tears.  
  
Eagle placed his hand on the little girl's shoulder. "I will not aloud that… please tell me   
where the Magic Knight's are." He said. "When I find them I will be able to free them and   
then I will come back and save you but if you are found missing know I will never be able to   
free the girls." The children nodded and then the little boy took out an orange peel from   
his pocket. He then took a bone and pricked his finger. He scribbled on the peel and gave   
it to Eagle. "It's a map… I've been around the vents went I was stealing food it will take   
you to Lady Hikaru's room." He said bowing. "Then once you find her room Lady Umi's room is   
to the right and Lady Fuu's is to the left." Eagle smiled and then nodded.  
  
"Thank you." He said beginning to climb back into the vent. "Wait!" The little pink haired   
girl gasped. "Don't let Hikaru drink anything that Kenzi gives to her. Tell Umi and Fuu not to   
drink it because of the powder." The little girl was then force to lay back down by her   
sister. "Yes the powder will cause them to forget… you must hurry!" said the pink haired   
girl. Eagle nodded and thanked them again once he was in the vent he looked down at them.   
"What are your names?" he asked. The three looked at each other and smiled. "We're called many   
things but my name is Kirin." Said the blond haired girl. "I'm Meria." Said the pink haired   
girl. "And I'm Ryo." Said the boy. Eagle smiled and then bid them farewell.  
  
Eagle around then vents holding onto the peal. He followed the rough drawing to a   
room. He peered inside the room and saw a girl with long braided red hair crying on the   
floor. She was wearing a white dress with a gold breastplate, gold bracelets, and necklaces.   
Her hair had two burettes in them. Eagle smiled for her new instantly it was she. How long   
he wished to see that girl. The girl who's smile was everything in the world. It was Hikaru.  
  
He pulled the opening quietly away. He then slid out as quiet as possible and walked over to   
Hikaru without making a sound. He then touched her shoulders. Hikaru jumped and turned   
around and gasped. She was about to shout when Eagle pressed his hand against her to keep   
her from screaming out his name. "Hikaru are you okay?" Eagle asked. He slowly took his hand   
away from her mouth and then smiled. "Eagle oh god Eagle!" Hikaru began to cry. She hugged   
him and then kissed him. She was overcome with emotion and this surprised Eagle. "Eagle I'm sorry…"   
she said. "For what?" asked Eagle. Hikaru smiled and said, "For not being there when you   
woke up… and not brining you candies." Eagle laughed slightly and then he kissed her softly   
on the lips. "Know come on we have to get out of here." Said Eagle.  
  
He took her hand and was about to place her up into the vents when Hikaru stopped him. "I   
can't leave this room with this bracelet on." She explained. "I can't leave unless Kenzi is   
with me." Eagle looked at the bracelet. Just then there was a knock on the door. Eagle   
gasped and slid under Hikaru's bed. Kenzi then walked in and Hikaru stood strait up. "How   
are you feeling?" asked Kenzi. "Fine." Hikaru said shortly. "I'm terribly sorry about your   
friends." He said standing close to her. As they talked Eagle from under the bed clamped his   
hands over his mouth so he wouldn't gag. Hikaru pushed away from Kenzi. "My friends would   
never kill themselves!" Hikaru said. Kenzi eyed her and then held out a teacup for her.   
"Drink and let's talk." Said Kenzi.  
  
Eagle's eyes widened. He forgot to tell Hikaru not to drink anything Kenzi offered to her.   
Kenzi sat on the bed and Eagle backed away when he saw Kenzi's feet. He slid silently from   
the bed just so Hikaru could see him. He shook his head and mouthed to her "Don't drink the   
tea." Hikaru looked down at it and then noticed little white powder floating in it. She   
looked back up at Kenzi who was smiling and then saw Eagle going back under the bed. Hikaru   
then took her cup and splashed it in Kenzi's face. "YOU'RE A LIAR!" she shouted angrily.   
Kenzi glared at her and instantly slapped Hikaru.   
  
Hikaru stumbled back at touched her cheek. From under the bed Eagle clenched his fists. He   
was two seconds away from knocking Kenzi into the next century. Hikaru glared at him and was   
about to punch him but he walked away. He cursed and then walked out of the room. Hikaru   
sighed with relief and fell to the ground. Eagle crawled out from under the bed. He crawled   
over to Hikaru and touched her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. Eagle   
hugged her and then looked at her bracelet again. "I think I'll be bale to remove it but we  
can't risk getting caught." He said. Hikaru nodded. Hikaru sat next to her bed and Eagle slid   
under it and worked on removing the bracelet.  
  
Kenzi stormed into his throne room where his brother's were lounging around. "Someone's   
in a bad mood." Laughed Saiji who was sitting by the window. Kenzi glared at him. "Hikaru   
didn't fall for you trick what a shame… and the tea too." Eri scoffed. Kenzi glared at both   
of them and pulled out two capsules and sent them flying at them. Saiji and Eri shielded themselves   
from the capsules. "Watch it those can make us end up like that stupid Guru." Said Eri.   
  
Kenzi ignored his brothers and then turned on the screen to see Castle Cephiro. "Prepare to   
attack it." He hissed. The two brothers looked at each other. "Are you crazy?" asked Saiji.   
"We can't attack them as long as Autozam is there!" Kenzi didn't care. "Were going to destroy   
them and then I will make Hikaru watch them all die!" he growled.  
  
"So how's it feel to be awake?" Hikaru asked Eagle as he worked. "Great I even got to   
eat some candies." He said as he worked. Hikaru smiled and watched him. Eagle picked up a pick   
and twisted it around. Then he picked up this other tool that made a sparks come out and   
worked. "Are the other's alright?" asked Hikaru. "Yes, Primera had heal them… all except Guru   
Clef." Said Eagle. Hikaru frowned. "He protected me…" she looked up at the ceiling. "Will he be   
okay?" she asked. "I'm not sure." He replied. Just then there was click and the bracelet fell off   
Hikaru. Hikaru rubbed her wrist and smiled. She hugged Eagle and he smiled. "Let's go find your   
friends!" he said.   
  
Eagle lifted Hikaru up to the vents and then he jumped up and climbed inside as well. He closed   
the vent off and the two crawled along. "As soon as you see three ways to go turn right Umi's   
room is there." Said Eagle. "Alright." Hikaru replied in a loud whisper. When the two came to   
the vent they saw Umi and Saiji. Hikaru and Eagle watched. Saiji tilted her head up and slowly   
kissed her lips. Hikaru's eyes widened and then she was about to scream when Eagle clamped her   
mouth shut.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: I'm really in a bad mood. I was writing this and I was in a really bad mood.   
I sort of suck at writing when I'm mad. I feel like not writing for a while (watch I won't  
write this for like a month or so) Well this is chapter 7 and to tell you gusy the truth  
I don't know how many chapters this fic will be. I also hope to get up 45-50 reviews total before  
I write chapter 8. Maybe I'll get some motavation... till next cyas  
  
Princess Hikaru 


	8. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth or anything.  
  
Author's Note: Well high this is going to be an all out battle and stuff. I hope you guys like it. I was listening to FF music while writing this. Well bye  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Saiji then left the room. Umi smiled and then laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Inside the vent Eagle was holding Hikaru so she wouldn't scream or shout. When Hikaru calmed down Eagle let her go slowly. "Be quiet." He whispered into her ear. Hikaru nodded. "It must be the powder in the tea they gave her." He whispered. "I slowly get inside and hold her down so she won't scream and let's hope that she'll understand." Hikaru nodded and then looked down at Umi.  
  
Back at castle everyone was restless. "I just can't sit here." Said Ascot. "I know how you feel." Said Ferio who was very tense. Just then Lantis stood up and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" asked Geo. Lantis didn't reply. The others then watched him leave the room completely. "Well what is Eagle like doin up there sugah?" asked Caldina. "Like if he rescued the gals shouldn't he like be back?" Geo nodded. "He's also going to switch off there cloaking devise and shields that way we can attack them and stop them from trying to fight us." Said Geo. Caldina nodded.  
  
In a darkened room Presea sat in the chair watching over Clef. Still he had not awakened from sleep. Presea could not leave him like that. If only he would awaken. She looked sadly at him and placed her hand on his forehead. It was colder then before. She then placed her hand on his cheek and then touched his hands. "Like ice…" she gasped. Presea covered him up and took her shawl and wrapped it around him. Just then the door opened Lafarga walked in. "You need your rest." He said. Presea bit her lip not wanting to leave but she did. She walked to her and walked inside.  
  
She walked over to her bed and instantly began to cry. "Why won't he wake up?" she asked. Tears poured out of her eyes. She then fell on top of her bed and cried. Presea then cried herself to sleep.  
  
Hour's later Lafarga sat watching Clef. His face was pale and his lips seemed to become whiter too. Lafarga touched his shoulder which know had a scar on it. Even though Primera healed it the scar would remain. Lafarga traced the scar with his fingers. He then saw the door open a crack. Caldina walked over to him and hugged him. "I thought I was going to look after Clef." She said. "I thought I'd take over I am Captain of the Guards." He replied. Caldina smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Lafarga pulled her close to him. When they broke Caldina rested her head against his chest. She then saw his scar.  
  
"I thought I lost you that day." She whispered into his chest. He stroked her hair and smiled. "I would have died if you did." She went on. Lafarga then tilted her chin up and kissed her. "Even if one of us dies the other should live on because even so we will see each other again in the after life." He whispered. Caldina smiled and kissed him once again.  
  
From outside the hallway Presea saw them. The pain inside of her heart made her want to cry. "He doesn't even know how I feel." Presea said to herself. She held her hand against her chest and then leaned against the wall. "If he dies… would I see him again is I did or would I live alone because he doesn't know?" she said slowly crying again.  
  
In the ship's vents Hikaru and Eagle watched Umi. She was busying herself in her closet throwing out clothes. Eagle slowly opened the vent and handed it to Hikaru. He then slipped down and crept toward Umi. Just then Umi turned around and saw Eagle. She was about to scream but he clamped his hand over her mouth and pinned her to the wall. Hikaru then slid down and saw Umi struggling. Eagle looked over at her and then nodded. Hikaru walked up to Umi and smiled. "Umi its me Hikaru." She said. Umi stared at her and then began to struggle again. "Please Umi listen to me!" Hikaru begged.  
  
Eagle pulled out an object from his pocket and then placed it against Umi's neck. Instantly she fell limp into his arms. He caught her and placed her on the bed and looked at Hikaru who was horrified. "What did you do?" she asked. "It's a small energy field it'll make her easier to talk too and maybe you'll be able to convince her." He said. Just then Umi began to wake up.  
  
She looked up and saw Hikaru and Eagle and just stared at them in shock. "Umi its me Hikaru." She whispered to her friend. Eagle walked over to the door to make sure no one was coming while they talked. Hikaru took her friends hand. "Umi, I'm sorry I couldn't help you." She whispered. "I wanted to but I was afraid that you'd get hurt or Fuu." Umi looked at her and Hikaru seemed, as she was about to cry. She held onto her friends hand tighter and the said, "Please Saiji is using you! You have to believe me!" Tears poured out her eyes. Just then Umi touched her cheek and wiped away a tear. "Hikaru…" she whispered. The two girls then hugged tightly both in tears.  
  
Eagle smiled and then walked over to them. "One down one to go let's go get Fuu!" he said. Umi and Hikaru nodded. One by one Eagle lifted them up into the vents then he lifted himself up inside. He then closed it and the three crawled over to the vents that led to Fuu's room. Eagle stopped and the two girls looked back. "Eagle?" Hikaru asked. "Hikaru, Umi go and get Fuu." He said. "I'm going to shut this place down so we can get out and call the others for backup." The tow girls looked at each other and then nodded. Eagle smiled. "Be careful." He whispered. "You take care." Said Hikaru. He smiled and then crawled the other way.  
  
Eagle crawled through the vents and saw the main control room. He saw the main console and two people in the room. Eagle took out his visor and put it on. "Time to go undercover." He whispered to himself. He then backed out of the vents and out into the hallway. He looked around brushed his black clothes off and walked into the control room. The two men who were at the console were in black. "What do you want?" asked one of men. "I'm here to take over." He said. He walked over to Eagle and smiled. "What took you so long I'm tired as hell." He said leaving the room. Eagle walked over to the other guy.  
  
The guy was working and with one quick move Eagle slammed his arm into the back of his head causing him to go unconscious. Eagle kicked his body into the corner and took over the console. "Let's see I'll contact Geo first." He said typing on the keyboard. "Geo, Two of the Magic Knight's have been freed please being the next phase." He then walked over to an another console and tried to get the shields and cloaking device down. "Locked down!" he gasped. Eagle growled. He slammed his fist against the keyboard. He then tried to override the password. Just then he heard a groan. He looked over and saw the guy beginning to wake up Eagle pulled out his gun and shot the computer. He then smiled and ran out of the room.  
  
Hikaru and Umi saw Fuu in her room. She was drinking tea with Eri. "Damn." Umi whispered. "We'll never be able to get her out of there." Hikaru looked over and saw Fuu smiling. "She must be under the his control." She said. Just then the ship shook violently. Eri stood up and looked around. "What the hell." He shouted. Fuu got up and the ship shook once again. Eri caught Fuu in his arms. "Are you alright my love?" he asked. Fuu nodded and then the ship shook once again. This time Umi and Hikaru came crashing out of the vent.  
  
Eri and Fuu gasped and saw the two girls on the ground. Hikaru and Umi looked up and were about to say something when a bunch of men entered the room. Umi and Fuu gasped and growled. "Take Fuu out of here." He said to one of the men. He led Fuu out of the room wondering what was going on. "So you two escaped… no matter my brother's aren't as forceful as I am." He said. He raised his hand high in the air and then suddenly a huge lighting bolt hit the two girls sending them into the wall. Umi and Fuu groaned and looked up. "I don't care what happens to you tow really as long as I'm happy." He raised his hand once again but suddenly the place began to fill up with smoke.  
  
Hikaru and Umi felt someone pull them up and lead them out of the room. Once they got out into the hallway they ran down. "Eagle…" Hikaru said. He held her hand tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah but Fuu…" began Umi. "We'll find her." He said. Just then they came to two ways. Eagle looked left and saw a bunch of guards he through a bomb that way and ran right with Umi and Hikaru. Just then in front of them they saw a door closing. "HURRY!" Eagle shouted. Eagle then pushed Hikaru out in front of him and then he too jumped through the closing door. The two looked back and saw Umi running.  
  
Just as she got close a laser came out of nowhere and hit Umi. Umi fell to the ground just as the door closed. Hikaru screamed and pounded on the door. "UMI!" she screamed. Eagle gasped and then saw more guards. "COME ON WE'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY!" he grabbed Hikaru and picked her up and ran.  
  
Inside the cell the three kids held onto each other. "I'm scared." Said Merin. Ryo held his sisters close. "It'll be okay." He said. "That guy promised to come back for us and he will I know it…" he said a bit uneasy. The ship shook violently. Kirin gripped her siblings tighter. The three kids waited for him. But where was he? Was Eagle coming? Was he really going to come back and save them? These thoughts flooded Ryo's head. What if were trapped here forever? Thought Ryo looking at them. He then took a deep breath and smiled making his sisters' smile. As long as they get out of here. He thought. As long as there okay. Even if I die I want them to live a life of freedom. "I promised you dad." He whispered.  
  
Back at Castle Cephiro everyone was ready to leave. "GTO ready to go." Said Geo to Zazu. "Good I'll be going out in Eagle's FTO as soon as everyone's left." He said swinging around in his chair to another computer. "All Mechas ready to fly… launching in thirty seconds." Zazu then switched the screen to see Ascot, Ferio, and Lantis on monsters. "Ready to go?' he asked to Lantis. Lantis nodded and so did Ferio and Ascot. Zazu nodded and then said in the intercom, "Launching in five, four, three, two, one!" The Autozam mechas launched out of the NSX and out toward southern Cephiro.  
  
Zazu watched them all go then he spun out of his chair and saw Primera, Lafarga, Caldina, and Presea. "Will everything be okay?" asked Caldina. "Yes ma'am!" he said with a smile. He looked up at Lafarga. "The castle will be unprotected by Autozam once I leave." He said. "This is going to be an all out battle to the death!" Lafarga nodded. Presea looked at him and then knelt down to his height. "Please be careful and bring the young girls back." She whispered. Zazu smiled. "I will and you guys take care." He said running off to get the FTO. Caldina held onto Lafarga. "I hope they come back safe." Primera whispered.  
  
Zazu slid inside the FTO. He placed on the visor and powered it up. "Weapons on, shielding at max, speed ready, ALL SYSTEMS GO!" he said happily. He pressed a few buttons and then he pushed a lever forward. "FTO GO!" he shouted. The FTO launched out of the NSX and into the sky toward southern Cephiro.  
  
Kenzi walked out into the throne room where he saw Saiji enter and Eri too. "What is going on?" Kenzi snapped looking at his brothers. "The Magic Knight of Water and Fire have escaped." Said Eri. "Someone else has sneaked aboard and is on too." Kenzi glared at him. "You let them escape." He said. Just then Saiji gasped. "Are sensors are picking several hundred mechas flying this way!" said Saiji. "DAMN IT!" Kenzi cursed. He turned on the intercom. "All fighters to there mechas!" he said. He turned around and faced his brothers. "No doubt the ones they love will come to save the knights." He said. "What should we do?" asked Saiji. Kenzi turned his back. "Kill them." He said coldly. Eri and Saiji nodded then exited the room.  
  
All around the outside of the ship a battle was proceeding. The Autozam fighters as well as the mystery fighters were also vary good and equally matched. Ascot who was flying on a giant bird flew at the ship. He sent out his lighting attack, which by the way Clef had taught him. The hull of the ship began to fall apart. "Ferio! LANTIS!" Ascot shouted at the two men. They turned to him. "Help me break into the ship we can help Eagle and the girls!" he explained. The nodded and just as Lantis was about to use his attack someone came blasting at him. He used his shield and backed away.  
  
"We got to get through this guy!" Said Ferio shielding himself with his sword. "He's strong." Said Ascot with sweat falling down his face. Lantis tired once again to use his attack. "LIGHTING…" the guy shot out at Lantis almost hitting him. Just then he was about to fire his cannon when a shot came out of no where sending him flying. "WOO HOO!" shouted Zazu flying in the FTO. "Thanks!" said Lantis smiling. Zazu nodded and then saw a blinking light.  
  
He gasped and spun around just to see a mecha about to hit him. He gasped but someone blasted him. The GTO floated down. "Watch your back Zazu battle is no time for chit chat!" said Geo. Geo then took aim at the broken spot on the ship. He blasted it leaving an opening. "Get going you three… bring back Eagle and the girls so we can get out of here!" he said. Ferio, Ascot, and Lantis nodded and landed their birds next to the opening and jumped in. Ascot then sent them away and looked around.  
  
"Where to first?" asked Ferio, Just then a bunch of guards came and one was holding Umi. "UMI!" Ascot shouted. Umi looked over and screamed. "ASCOT SAVE ME!" Just then the guards began to fire at them. Ascot then saw Umi being dragged away. The guys began to fight there way through when Ferio caught a glimpse of a girl with blond hair and glasses being escorted. "FUU!" he instantly shouted. The girl turned back and then stared blankly at him. Ferio was about to go to her and fight off the guard when more guys appeared. He then lost sight of Fuu  
  
"Listen I think we'll have to split up." Said Ferio. Ascot nodded. Ascot and Lantis used there magic and cleared the way. "I'll go look for Hikaru and Eagle then." Said Lantis. The three nodded and went their own way.  
  
Ascot caught followed the corridor looking for Umi. When he came across some guards he sent out his animal friends and used his magic to stop them. Just then one of the guys began throwing pellets at them. Ascot gasped but one of his friends stepped in the way. It was one that looked like a half man half bird. The creature growled and fell limp protecting Ascot. Soon it began to disappear. "My friends…" he said sadly. He then began to remember the night at the castle when he was cleaning the rubble. Tears fell from his eyes. He then became angry and with all the power inside of him he shouted, "LIGHTING ATTACK!" A massive lighting hit the guards knocking them unconscious. Ascot gasped, as he felt a little dizzy.  
  
Just then a door at the end opened. He gulped and then made his way toward it. Once he stepped inside the door instantly shut behind him. He gasped and looked behind him. Then there was a soft laughter. He turned around and saw Saiji. He was holding Umi with his arm around her neck. "UMI!" shouted Ascot. Saiji laughed. "Its time for to die!" he shouted evilly. Ascot gasped.  
  
Lantis made his way through the corridors and there was either none or vary few guards. When he came to a dead end he began to get weary. "Where are you Hikaru?" he said. "Eagle please be there protecting her." Just then there was a loud scream. "HIKARU!" Lantis shouted in fear. He then turned around and saw a door he tried to open it but it was locked. He growled and then shouted, "LIGHTING ATTACK!" The door blasted apart and he went through.  
  
Inside Lantis saw Hikaru on the ground and Eagle covering her. Over them he saw Kenzi laughing evilly. "HOLD IT!" Lantis shouted. Eagle and Hikaru looked over and smiled. "LANTIS!" they both shouted happily. He smiled and ran toward them drawing his sword. Kenzi looked at him and rolled his eyes. "So you're the other person Hikaru loves so much… no matter I can kill you both!" he laughed insanely.  
  
Ferio sliced his way through the guards with his sword. None of them stand a chance against his skill. Just then he caught another glimpse of Fuu. "FUU!" he shouted. She didn't answer back. He killed a few more guys staining his sword with blood. He ran quickly to try and catch up with them. Then he came to a hallway and saw the guy pushing Fuu into a door. The guy turned around and tried to hit Ferio with a laser but missed and was killed.  
  
Ferio then kicked the tried to kick the door down. When that failed he tried to force it down by ramming into it. When that failed he stabbed his sword through it and then made his was inside the dark room. When he got inside he stood there in horror. "NO FUU!" he shouted with tears streaming down his cheeks. He dropped his sword and felt his heart break. He then fell to his knees and placed his hands on his head thinking he was seeing things. He was wrong. There he saw Fuu embracing Eri… and kissing him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Well hi it's me. I'm happy. My b-day is coming up (April 19) Woo hoo. Well anyway I hope you like this chapter. Know let's just hope they can stop Kenzi, Saiji and Eri… if not well… that be devastating. Anyway I hope to get lost a reviews. I have 52 or something. I want to get like 70-75 cause with this fic I want to reach my goal of 100 reviews. Well until next time  
  
Princess Hikaru 


	9. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth Clamp does  
  
Note: Please read the end Author's note thanks.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Eri broke the kiss and looked at Ferio. He grinned and then held Fuu close to him with his right arm, concealing her body with his cape. With his other hand he ran his fingers through his hair and glared at Ferio. "Look who it is the Prince of Cephiro." He said with an evil grin. He then rested his cheek on her head and smiled. "To bad you didn't lover her enough." He said. "She needed someone who loved her… and that's me." Ferio growled and clutched his sword. His anger engulfed him he then looked down and saw the ring he had given Fuu. The engagement ring she had given back. The ring had fallen from his pocket.  
  
Ferio grabbed it and quickly got up and ran at Eri. He jumped in the air ready to hit him when Eri placed his hand high in the air and Ferio seemed to freeze for a moment. A black light erupted from his hand and Ferio was sent flying in the opposite wall. He groaned and got up and saw Fuu resting her head on his chest. Yet her eyes weren't happy. She looked sad holding onto him. Ferio then looked at Eri and once again ran at him trying to slash him. But it was useless for Eri held out his hand and blasted Ferio into the wall.  
  
He groaned and used his sword to stand. His leg body ached all over and he felt blood dripping from his sides. His clothes were ripped and his sword was chipped. He groaned and then saw Eri kissing Fuu on the forehead. It made him angry again but if he tried to attack him it would only end up in failure… or would it. Ferio got up and growled then he through his sword at Eri. Eri turned and blasted the sword away making it get stuck into the wall at the same time Ferio got up and punched Eri strait in the face causing him to drop Fuu and stagger back. Ferio then kicked him in the stomach and then slammed him into the wall.  
  
Fuu gasped and looked for her glasses, which fell off. When she found them and placed them back on Ferio was standing next to her. He helped her up and Fuu looked away at Eri. "Fuu its me please remember!" Ferio pleaded. Fuu looked at him and shook her head. Then she tried to break free. "I do not know who you are… please leave me and my fiancée alone." She said. Ferio wouldn't let her go he couldn't he wouldn't. He then saw a Fuu's finger the earring he gave her. "Fuu that ring you wear on your finger I gave it to you." He whispered holding it up in front of her face. "I gave it you because I love you!" Fuu looked at his golden eyes and her sad green ones began to disappear. Ferio then kissed her long and deeply on the lips. What's going on? Fuu thought. This is wrong…yet… if feels so right. Suddenly a flood of memories came back. Being summoned to Cephiro, the Forest of Silence, the creating of the swords, the dawning of the rune gods, being summoned again the end where Hikaru became the pillar and Ferio asking her to marry him and when she refused. All of her memories were back.  
  
"Oh Ferio, I remember!" Fuu cried happily hugging him. Ferio smiled and then looked at her. "I love you Fuu always have always will." He said. Fuu smiled and then said, "Ferio I want to marry you because I love you!" Ferio's eyes widened and then he smiled. He slipped the emerald ring on her finger and then kissed her again. Then they heard a soft groan. The two looked over and saw Eri stirring. Ferio took Fuu's hand and pulled out his sword from the wall and cut the door open. "Let's hurry before he wakes up!" he said leading her out of the room. Fuu nodded and the two ran down the hallway to get to safety.  
  
Ascot jumped out of the way from Saiji's first blast. He groaned and saw Umi trying to get away. "ASCOT!" she screamed. Saiji growled yanked Umi closer to him and then he then he twisted her arm around her back and then pushed her to her knees still keeping hold of her. Ascot clenched his teeth and then got up and was about to use his magic when Saiji hit him with a black energy ball. Ascot dived to get away but the blast caught him. He groaned and then looked up to see Umi in pain. "MONSTER SUMMONS!" he shouted. A bunch of his friends came out of the portal and glared at Saiji. "Help me my friends, save Umi please!" He begged.  
  
His animals nodded and then flew, crawled, or ran at Saiji. Saiji smirked and then phased away with Umi and appeared in the air behind them. Ascot gasped. "LOOK OUT!" he said. The monsters turned around and saw him charging up his energy. He sent it out at one of the beasts but thanks to Ascot Saiji missed. Umi gasped and struggled to get free. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" shouted Umi looking at him shooting more dark energy balls at Ascot's friends. Ascot growled and then saw his chance of attacking Saiji. "LIGHTING ATTACK!" shouted Ascot sending a massive bolt at Saiji. It hit Saiji strait in the back making him lose his grip on Umi. Ascot gasped and saw Umi fall. Luckily his bird monster caught her. The bird then landed in front of Ascot and Umi slid off the bird and into Ascot's open arms. Umi hugged him tightly and cried.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ascot. Umi nodded and then kissed him. This surprised Ascot more then anything. Saiji looked up and saw them kissing and growled. He slowly began to charge up for an attack. "Ascot, I wanted to tell you something." Umi said holding his hands to her cheek. She closed her eyes and then whispered, "I love you Ascot. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure how you felt about me. When you told me that night before we were captured I was shocked to find out that you had feelings for me and I couldn't say anything. Then when you ran out I wanted to go find you and tell you." Ascot began to cry. He smiled and then kissed Umi once again.  
  
"NO!" shouted Saiji. He then sent out his blast at Ascot. Ascot gasped and turned around shielding Umi but he wasn't hit. Ascot looked back to see one of his monsters had stepped in the way of the blast. Ascot let go of Umi and ran to his friend. "No…" he said. He placed his hand on the monster's head and saw it looking weakly at him. Ascot hugged his friend and then he disappeared. When the monster disappeared Ascot stood up and was about to use his magic and go one on one with Saiji when his monsters stood in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked his pets. One of the monsters made a noise and then pushed Ascot and Umi closer to the exit. "NO YOU WON'T LEAVE I WON'T LET YOU!" shouted Saiji. Umi looked and saw a bright black energy and a loud screech. Another monster was dying. "Please let us help you!" said Umi to the monster. He shook his head and made a noise. He was telling her to leave that they'd hold Saiji off even if they die in the process. Ascot shook his head. "NO!" he shouted. "I won't let my you, my friends, die!" Umi looked and saw Ascot trembling. There was another energy blast and another monster's screech of pain and death. The monster then made a noise and then pushed Ascot out the door.  
  
"Is this because you want me to save Umi and be happy?" Ascot questioned. The monster nodded its head. Ascot and Umi wiped away their tears. "You new I was upset and how much I cared." He whispered. Ascot then took Umi's hand and began to go out of the door. "Thank you my friends." Ascot whispered leaving the room.  
  
Fuu and Ferio made their way down the corridor. "Ferio how much farther?" asked Fuu as they ran. "Not far we'll get their come on!" he said pulling her along. Just then there was a loud bang and a muffled voice. Fuu and Ferio stopped and heard the muffled voice coming from a door. "PLEASE SAVE US!" said the voice as loud as possible. Fuu gasped. "The children that helped us!" she said. She pounded on the door trying to open it and then Ferio tried to break it but it was no use. Just then out of the corner of his eye Ferio saw Umi and Ascot running.  
  
"ASCOT! UMI!" Ferio shouted. Umi and Ascot stopped and quickly turned around to see them. Umi ran and instantly hugged Fuu with tears in her eyes. "Ascot help me break down this door!" Ferio said quickly. Ascot nodded and then shouted, "LIGHTING ATTACK!" Ferio then used his sword and broke it open. The four looked inside and saw the three children. Ryo held his sister with pink hair because her leg was broken. "Lady Umi Lady Fuu." Said Kirin. "Thank god." Cried Meria. Ferio and Ascot couldn't believe their eyes. Ferio picked up Meria and Ascot picked up Kirin. "Come on we'll get you to safety." Said Umi. Ryo smiled and then took Umi and Fuu's hand. The six then ran out the door to safety.  
  
Lantis held his sword out in defense and stood in front of Hikaru and Eagle. Kenzi laughed and then made an energy ball and sent it at Lantis. Lantis blocked with his sword and sent it flying another direction. Kenzi smirked and then closed his eyes and phased away and reappeared behind them. Eagle noticed him ready to blast them. Eagle gasped and shoved Hikaru out of the way and then stood up. He created a shield but it wasn't strong enough as he thought it would be and he was hit. "EAGLE!" Hikaru cried watching him fall, painfully, to the ground. Lantis got too his side and helped him up.  
  
Hikaru ran over and gasped, "Eagle are you alright?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. Kenzi laughed and then shot out another energy bolt at them. Lantis pushed them out of the way and it missed. "We have to get out of here!" he said. "I got an idea." Said Eagle watching Kenzi smiling evilly. "What?" whispered Lantis. "Run to the door and I will attack him with all I have and then seal him inside." Said Eagle. Lantis looked at Eagle and then nodded. He took Hikaru by the waist picked her up and ran. Kenzi was about to hit him when Eagle fired at him with his gun. Kenzi got hit twice and then turned his attention to Eagle.  
  
Lantis held Hikaru with one arm and saw Eagle running. Eagle dived out of the room and Lantis smashed the button making the door before Kenzi could get through. "Come on!" Said Lantis. The three then ran down the hallway. As soon as the got down the hallway they met up with the others. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu hugged each other and cried. "I missed you guys." Hikaru whispered. "Not know we have to hurry." Said Lantis. Eagle noticed the children with them. "Thanks for keeping your promise." Said Ryo to Eagle. Eagle nodded. Just then there was a huge explosion. The group flew back and then saw Eri, Saiji, and Kenzi. The stood over them and looked at them with there cold eyes.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" said Kenzi. His eyes then flashed colors and then Hikaru's body was surrounded with a black aurora. She was then lifted from the ground and fell into Kenzi's arms unconscious. Saiji and Eri did the same with Umi and Fuu. Eagle, Lantis, Ascot, and Ferio glared and then were about to get up when several guards appeared and began firing at them. "The time has come." Said Kenzi. "Take your bride and leave and we'll meet each other back home." The three then left back down the hall.  
  
"HIKARU!" Lantis shouted. He shielded himself from another attack and then looked at the others. "LIGHTING ATTACK!" Lantis shouted. He blew up all the guards' guns and then Ferio and Eagle knocked them out. The four men looked at each other and then at the children. "Okay listen kids we have to get Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu back." Said Ferio. They nodded. "Follow this hallway down you'll find a opening and a bird monster will be waiting for you." Said Ascot. "Tell him to take you back to Castle Cephiro by Ascot's orders." The kids nodded and then looked at them sadly. "Be careful." Said Kirin. The four men once again split up to go get the woman they loved.  
  
Ryo helped his sisters down the hallway. Once they got to the opening they saw the bird. The three children climbed down and Meria told the monster. The bird chirped and flew high into the air away from the battle outside of the ship and to Castle Cephiro. The bird then perched on a balcony and the three slid off. From inside Presea and Caldina came running. "Who are you?" asked Caldina. "Lady Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu and those guys saved us from being slaves." Said Kirin. Presea picked the pink haired girl up and Caldina picked up the blond and held them with one hand. They then took the little boys hand and led them inside.  
  
Inside Lafarga was watching the battle with Primera on his shoulder. Primera gasped when she saw the children. "What happened to these kids?" the tiny fairy asked in horror. "Are masters… beat us… punished us… after we were kidnapped by them." Said Kirin with tears down her cheeks. "Primera can you heal them?" asked Presea. Primera nodded and flew off Lafarga's shoulder and then floated over the three kids. "MAGIC HEALING!" she shouted. A burst of blue, pink, and yellow dust flew from her and onto the three children. There cuts, bruises, broken bones, and everything else disappeared and looked as if nothing happened. Meria stood on her broken leg and gasped. "It doesn't hurt!" she exclaimed.  
  
The three siblings ran to each other and hugged each other and cried. "We're free!" Kirin cried happily. "No more beatings, no punishments, and finally we'll get as much food as we want." Mirin said happily. Ryo smiled and then whispered and looked at the sky, "Finally were free."  
  
"What about the young women from another world?" asked Lafarga. "Are they alright?" The three children looked at each other. "Last thing I remember is that they were being taken away by Lord Kenzi, Saiji, and Eri." Said Ryo. "And those nice men went to save them." Lafarga looked at Caldina and Presea. The looked worried and then went to go watch the battle once again. Primera looked out the window and then sat on Lafarga's shoulder once again.  
  
Outside in the battle Geo and Zazu were teaming up together to take out most of the enemy mechas. "These guys are good." Said Zazu to Geo. "Yeah… LOOK OUT ONE BEHIND YOU!" Geo shouted. Zazu spun around in the FTO and fired like crazy at the enemy using the beam cannon. He sighed with relief as it exploded. "Were still out numbered." Said Geo noticing that some of his allies were falling down and dying. He clenched his fists and then fired at the enemy taking a few down. "We have to give them more time… they saved our country from the pollution and if we don't defeat these guys they might try and take over Autozom or something." Geo said.  
  
Back inside the ship Lantis and Eagle got to the room where Kenzi was holding Hikaru. He saw him holding Hikaru and was about to go into a mecha when Lantis fired his magic at him disabling it. Kenzi turned around and glared at them. He placed Hikaru down on the floor. "You should have left when you had the chance!" He shouted at them. "NOW YOU WILL DIE!" he then sent out several bolt of dark energy. Both men flew back and hit the wall. Eagle groaned and got up as well as Lantis. Eagle used his mental energy to creating a shield from more attacks, while Lantis tried to attack Kenzi.  
  
Although they tried their best Kenzi was much too strong for them. His power was more then anything they had every faced. Just then Kenzi broke the shield and hit Eagle with a huge amount of energy. He fell to the ground a groaned. Lantis growled and then ran and cut Kenzi with his sword on the shoulder. Kenzi merely laughed and then created an energy ball and shot Lantis. Lantis got hit but he came right back and tried slashing him.  
  
Kenzi created a dark energy blade and then used it to fight hand to hand with Lantis. Lantis tried to get a hit in but Kenzi was very skilled in fighting. "Your strong I'll give you that." Said Kenzi evilly. "BUT I'M STRONGER!" he shouted. He then sent a blast at Lantis and his sword went flying. Kenzi then sent his energy sword at Lantis. Lantis gasped but it was too late. The sword and stabbed him right in the stomach. Eagle had just awakened and saw Lantis fall to his knees. Blood gushed out everywhere and then he fell onto his back. Eagle eyes widened and several tears fell. He ran over to him and then shouted, "LANTIS NO DON'T DIE!"  
  
Just then Kenzi saw his move and then he blasted Eagle. Eagle groaned and blood fell from his lips, sides, arms and legs. He groaned and stood up but Kenzi was fast and sent another energy bolt at him making him fall to the ground next to Lantis. As this was going on Hikaru slowly awoke seeing Lantis and Eagle. Her eyes watched in horror as Kenzi raised another energy blade in his hand and stabbed it into Eagle. "NO!" Hikaru screamed. She ran over to them and just as she got there Eagle fell to the ground. "LANTIS! EAGLE!" she shouted with tears pouring out her eyes and down her cheeks. "Hikaru…" Lantis said weakly. "We tried…" Hikaru looked at him and more tears fell. Then Eagle and Lantis raised their arms slowly and touched Hikaru's face with their hands and then they fell to the ground.  
  
Saiji threw Ascot violently against the wall. He groaned and slowly got back up and looked at Saiji. He glared evilly as he held Umi with one arm around her waist. Her body was still limp. Ascot groaned and was about to call for more of his friends to help but decided against it. They had already risked their lives for him so he decided this was his fight. Saiji laughed and saw Ascot raise his arm ready to attack him with his one and only magic spell. "Why do you only use your one attack?" Saiji asked. "I can block it with ease and you still use it?" Ascot teeth clenched and then he saw Umi. Her eyes slowly opened and then closed. She looked down at him and then whispered, "Ascot… you can do it… believe in yourself."  
  
Saiji picked her up and then told her to shut up. He then smacked her across the face and let her fall to the ground. Ascot growled and then held his hand out in front of him. "LIGHTING ATTACK!" he shouted. Saiji attempted to block it but the attack was strong and it hit him slightly causing a cut on his neck. Saiji wiped the blood from his neck and laughed he then held out his hand and shouted, "HELL FIRE ATTACK!"  
  
A huge fireball erupted from his hand and hit Ascot. He groaned and hit the wall. Umi gasped and got up and was able to run to his side before Saiji could attack once again. "Ascot please be okay!" Umi cried. Ascot looked up and smiled. "As long as your okay that's all that matters." He said weakly. Tears flooded the young girl's eyes. She then held tightly onto Ascot and he held her back. Anger and jealousy flooded Saiji. "LET HER GO!" he shouted sending another blast at Ascot but this time Umi was hit too. The two were blasted against the wall and separated. Ascot looked up at Umi and she looked up at him. The two stretched out their hands and touched each other. They smiled but as soon as they did another blast hit the two of them separating them once again.  
  
"I said to let her go!" he said holding his hand out in front of him and aiming at Ascot. Umi inched her way over to him and held Ascot in her arms. "Ascot, I love you." Umi said to him. She held him tightly and then saw Saiji ready another plasma ball. He sent it at the two and then slammed harder into the wall and yet this time they didn't let go. "Umi… I'm sorry…" Ascot said weakly. "Why?" Umi asked. "I couldn't… save you…" his eyes slowly closed and Umi moved closer to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry for not saving you." She whispered and she slowly closed her eyes. Saiji lowered himself and then felt both of their pulses and then picked them up. Their bodies hung dead as he left carrying them from the room.  
  
Ferio ran into the pitch-black dark room. He couldn't see anything. "FUU!" he shouted hoping to hear her voice. Then he felt as if he shouldn't have done it. What if Eri was watching him knowing where he was? Just then a large bolt of energy came and hit Ferio on the side. He screamed in pain and then looked around it was still dark. Ferio clutched his sword and then stared where the blast came from. "Go ahead strike me down." Eri's voice echoed. Ferio clutched his sword and swiped the air in front of him. "Careful you might hit Fuu." He warned. Ferio gasped and then heard a voice. "Ferio don't worry about me kill him!" Fuu shouted.  
  
"I can't do that Fuu!" he shouted. "Ferio please kill him stop him from hurting others." Fuu pleaded. Just then there was a sound like a slap and then a whimper. "SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC GIRL!" his evil voice hissed. Ferio growled and then shouted, "FUU YOU ARE EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD TO ME!" Fuu whimpered again. "IF YOU DIE THEN I'LL DIE! WITHOUT YOU I CAN'T GO ON!" Ferio then was shot again from the back. He groaned and fell flat on his face. He groaned and got up. Then he felt someone kick him. He rolled over and then heard a muffled sound. "Go ahead hit me!" Eri dared him. "But watch out Fuu could be right there." Ferio growled and then clutched his sword tight. Just then Eri screamed.  
  
"FERIO HIT HIM!" Fuu shouted. "I'm away!" Ferio then took his sword and hit someone. Suddenly the light flashed and Ferio shielded his eyes and saw Fuu and the ground near him and then saw Eri with a cut on his side. The visor on Eri, which enabled him to see in the dark fell to the ground and smashed into pieces. He groaned and then looked at them. Ferio took Fuu and kissed her and Fuu wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. "Ferio thank you." Fuu whispered. Ferio smiled but then he screamed and then he began to cough up blood. Fuu screamed saw Eri holding a dagger, which he dug into Ferio's back. Fuu screamed and saw him fall to the ground. Eri then smiled and said, "Come with me Fuu!" He held out his hand but Fuu snatched the dagger from Ferio's back. "I'm coming Ferio!" she shouted plunging the dagger into her heart.  
  
Hikaru screamed and cried and begged Lantis and Eagle to awaken. Kenzi laughed and then said, "Dead." Hikaru looked at him and glared at him. Just then Saiji and Eri entered carrying Fuu, Ferio, Ascot, and Umi's bodies. The tossed them down next to Eagle and Lantis. Hikaru gasped and her eyes widened and looked at their bodies with horror. "Dead too!" Said Saiji coldly. "She died with him not wanting to let go." Eri growled. "She killed herself." He said to his older brothers. Kenzi shook his head. "And after all this." He said. Hikaru glared at them as they talked. "Well we have one Knight and well I think why not let's do what we came her for." Said Kenzi. "Kill everyone and everything on this planet. Hikaru's eyes widened.  
  
Kenzi then pressed a button and a screen appeared. "Watch Hikaru." He said. "Watch everything you love die!" Just then he pressed another button and a huge cannon fired at the planet. Hikaru covered her eyes from the blast. When she opened them up her mouth dropped and her eyes filled with tears. The castle, the mechas that were fighting, the trees, the water, the land, Cephiro was destroyed. Hikaru fell to her knees and cried. Everyone she knew and loved was gone.  
  
Kenzi and his brothers laughed. "Oh well our army is all dead but it won't matter much." Said Eri. "Yeah they were worthless anyway." Said Saiji. Hikaru turned around and glared at them. "Manipulating them was easier." Said Eri. "Causing them to fight for us was like taking candy from a baby." Saiji laughed. The three laughed evilly. Just then a small red light began shine. The three turned to see Hikaru. Her fists were clenched tight to her side and her. "You killed them." She began. "You killed your own people, you killed innocent lives, you destroyed Cephiro… YOU KILLED THE PEOPLE I LOVE!" Hikaru looked at them with tears in her eyes. She then screamed out and then her body was consumed with fire. When it died she was wearing her armor and had a red aurora was still around her. She looked at them with fire in her eyes. "FOR ALL MY FRIENDS AND THOSE I LOVED I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Authors Note: Will Hikaru be able to stop the three evil brothers and can Cephiro, her friends, and all the people she loved be saved? Well wait until chapter 10 to find out and see if things do end Happily Ever After. Until next time  
  
Princess Hikaru 


	10. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth  
  
Author's Note: I have been watching my Rayearth DVD and I was thinking if the second season of Rayearth never come out people would probably put Lafarga and Hikaru together. Weird eh? Well I'm also looking for Hikaru Eagle fics since there are so many Lantis and Hikaru fics. Oh well I'm listening to Rayearth songs but on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hikaru glared at the three brothers. The laughed and then Kenzi stepped forward. "Nice trick." He said. Hikaru growled. Saiji laughed and then held out his palm and sent a black plasma ball at Hikaru. Before it hit her she placed her arm in front of her and knocked it out of the way. The ball flew into a wall making a hole it in. The three brothers glanced at the hole then back at her. "Impressive." Said Saiji. He then grinned. "But not good enough!" He placed both hands together and sent a huge plasma ball at him. Hikaru placed her hands out in front of her and a caught the plasma with her hands and was able to make it dissolve.  
  
Eri stepped forward and then sent a few energy balls at Hikaru each hitting her from a different side. She stumbled and then held her right hand in front of her. She then shouted, "FLAME ARROW!" A huge fire emerged from her hand and then she flung it toward the brothers. Kenzi placed two of his fingers in front of him and then the flame stopped. He then grinned and sent it back at Hikaru more powerful then before. Hikaru flung back and skidded across the ground. She groaned and got back up. Her arm was bleeding and her clothes were ripped.  
  
"You killed my friends." She said. "FLAME ARROW!" She then tried once again with her attack. Kenzi tried to stop it but this time it missed and hit him. Blood dripped out of his mouth and he grinned. "Surprising such a weak little girl like you can hit me." He laughed. Hikaru glared at him. She then held out her palm and wished with all her might. Then in an instant her sword appeared in her hands. "Look the little knight's got a sword." Said Eri. The three then held out their hands and three black blades appeared. "Let's see what you're made of!" said Saiji.  
  
Hikaru ran toward them and struck their blades with her sword. Saiji slashed her side and staining the floor and the blade with blood. Hikaru screamed and then attempted to hit Saiji with her sword but missed and was struck by Eri and Kenzi. Hikaru backed away and clutched her side. There is no way I can beat them all at once. Hikaru thought. She then looked over and saw her friends' bodies. Anger once again flowed through her. The red light surrounded her brighter then before. "FLAME ARROW!" she shouted. The flame this time hit all three of the brothers sending them into the wall. Hikaru smiled and then saw them slowly get up.  
  
Hikaru ran to them and used her sword to slash them. She cut Saiji's side and then kicked him. She ran at Eri and slashed his chest and then smacked him with the blade of her sword. She then turned to Kenzi and plunged her sword into his arm. When she pulled it out she jumped back and saw the three brothers move together. The three grinned. "You fight well." Said Kenzi. "But… we have another trick up are sleeve!"  
  
The three brothers' stood back to back to each other. Then a black light surrounded them. Hikaru shaded her eyes from the black light and then when it died she looked forward and gasped. Instead of the three brothers standing in front of her was one man with long black hair with blond tips and brown streaks. His body was well built and he was about six feet tall. He wore black armor that outlined his muscles; a long black cape fell down to the floor, and in his hand was a long black bladed sword. His face was stern and his eyes were a cold black color with a purple tint. He grinned and Hikaru stared in fear. "Are best trick is that us three can combine into one." Said three voices echoed at once. "We are Debiru." They said. Hikaru gasped and saw them charging for an attack. "DIABLO DARK FLASH!" they shouted. Hikaru gasped and tried to jump out of the way but was hit by the attack. She flew back and screamed in pain. Debiru laughed and shot her once again.  
  
Tears flooded her eyes and she groaned in pain. She looked down at her destroyed armor and bloody body. Tears flooded her eyes and she used her sword to support herself. "I have to… beat… you!" she said holding her arm as blood dripped down. Debiru laughed and then shouted his magical attack and then sending Hikaru into the ships already destroyed wall. "Do you think you can really defeat us?" he asked evilly. "A society with technology and magic that can defeat you! We have planned out every possibility and you see you can not defeat us!"  
  
Tears poured down as Hikaru tried to pick up her sword and fight but her legs collapsed on her. Hikaru groaned and clutched her sword tightly. She could hear his cold laughter. Just then Hikaru looked over and saw her friends and loved ones. She saw Umi and Ascot who had the same attacks on each other. She saw Ferio dead and saw the blade in which Fuu used to kill herself. On her finger was the ring. Tears flooded her eyes and she looked and saw Lantis and Eagle's dead bodies. The two people she loved the most. More and more tears flooded her eyes. She then thought about all the people who they killed. Hikaru then got up slowly with much difficulty. She glared at them with tears in her eyes! "I'LL STOP YOU!" she screamed. Just then a bright light surrounded her.  
  
Hikaru felt her old armor leave her and a new better one being replaced. Her wounds were disappearing. She opened her eyes and saw her final armor she use to wear and her sword bursting in flames. Just then she was being lifted from the ground. When she opened her eyes she found herself floating in midair. "Where am I?" she asked. "Young girl from another world." Said a strange yet familiar voice. "Rayearth!" Hikaru shouted. There the magnificent fire beast was in front of her. "You wish has been granted call my name and don me once again!" Hikaru looked at him and smiled. "My wish to save my friends." Hikaru closed her eyes and held her sword close to her. She then opened her eyes and raised her sword high in the air and shouted, "RAYEARTH!"  
  
Hikaru appeared inside her spirit. She looked down and saw Debiru. He was standing out side of the ship while she was in the air. He looked at her and grinned. Hikaru pulled her hand back and shouted, "FLAME ARROW!" The arrow flew at him and he was hit. When the flame died Hikaru saw him on the ground and he was laughing! Hikaru was confused but then saw him get up. "You think you and your puny spirit will destroy us?" he asked her. He then held out his hand and shouted, "MASHIN!" Hikaru gasped and saw a black portal open and another spirit appeared. Debiru disappeared inside him and laughed. "This is are Mashin or devil spirit." He said.  
  
The spirit was black and had long claw light fingers. It head had a horn on it and cold black eyes. In the center was a red gem where she could see Debiru was. Hikaru growled and then attacked him but he had his sword out and blocked it.  
  
Embracing the light and shadow  
  
that are trembling within my heart  
  
Chasing the dream that I can't throw away  
  
The proud love is resurrected.  
  
Hikaru and Debiru clashed their swords. A test of strength the left Hikaru defenseless for a moment. She flew over to sword but as she did another dark attack hit her making her wince in pain. She looked up and then saw him floating over her. Hikaru grabbed her sword and tried to stab him but he was quick and blocked it. He then pushed her back. He then sent an energy blast at her.  
  
The colors of the sunset  
  
Are painful and beautiful and  
  
In the sea of my closed heart are tears  
  
That have overflowed.  
  
Debiru laughed as Hikaru screamed in pain. "Your so strong Hikaru." She could hear him say. "Yes you can't defeat us!" He then flew at her sending his sword into her shoulder. Hikaru screamed in pain as she felt the cold black steal. Blood fell from her shoulder and her army was broken. She groaned and then decided to use her magic. "FLAME ARROW!" she shouted. The attack flew at him but he used his arm to knock it out of his way. Hikaru gasped.  
  
The brilliance will never return again.  
  
Tomorrow, I want  
  
Freedom like the blowing wind.  
  
Debiru one again laughed at Hikaru's pain. "Pathetic girl!" he shouted. "DIABLO DARK FLASH!" he shouted. Hikaru used Rayearth's shield to block it but as soon as she did it shattered to pieces. She gasped in horror and then he stabbed her once again with his sword.  
  
Embracing the light and shadow  
  
That are trembling within my heart,  
  
Chasing the dream I can't throw away,  
  
Someday, I want to find  
  
The eternally outspreading future.  
  
Debiru twisted his sword around through her shoulder. Hikaru screamed in pain and then she was punched and sent crashing down to Cephiro. "I can't beat him…" Hikaru groaned in pain. "He's too strong and… and…" Tear poured down. "I failed my friends. Debiru laughed and then sent another energy blast at Hikaru making her scream once again.  
  
Everyday that we fight,  
  
We miss each other in passing. "Hello, Good-bye"  
  
It would be nice if we could keep on walking  
  
Without hurting each other.  
  
Hikaru groaned and then lost the grip on her sword. I should just give up. She thought. Tears streamed down her as she could here Debiru taunting her from above. "Pathetic weak little girl!" he shouted. "You wanted to save your friends and all you can do is fall and die! Just give up and I'll make your death quick and painless!" Hikaru looked up at him. "Hey don't give up!" said a voice. "You can do it Hikaru!"  
  
The wish cast into the sky  
  
After the rain, draws a seven-color rainbow.  
  
Hikaru looked around and saw someone no two people in front of her. "Who…?" she began. She then was able to see the figures were Umi and Fuu. Then the faded away. "NO! UMI! FUU!" Hikaru shouted wanting them to stay. "Fight on Hikaru." Said another voice. Hikaru recognized that voice as Ferio. She turned her head and saw him and Ascot. "Don't give up you can beat them!" said Ascot. Then they disappeared. Hikaru then saw Clef, Presea, Primera, Lafarga, and Caldina. "Go and get um sugah!" shouted Primera. "Use your skill." Said Lafarga. "Use the sword I used spirit to create!" said Presea with a smile. "Use the magic and armor I gave you!" said Clef. "Believe in yourself." Said Primera. Then the faded away.  
  
When the love trembling in my heart  
  
Becomes broken,  
  
Without forgetting the wishful feelings,  
  
Always, I want to deliver them.  
  
Believing, in the future I can't see.  
  
Just then the images of the three children on the ship appeared. "Hikaru you can do it." Said Meria. "You helped us so much." Said Kirin. The three kids smiled and then Ryo stepped forward. "Please Hikaru fight and win… please for everything you believe in." said Ryo. He then faded away. Then two last figures appeared. Hikaru looked at them and smiled. "EAGLE! LANTSI!" she shouted. The looked at her and smiled. "Come on Hikaru fight on!" said Eagle. "Yes, you must defeat them or this could happen to other worlds." Said Lantis. Hikaru looked at them and nodded. Then they slowly faded away. "And don't forget your promise to me." Hikaru smiled and got up and looked at Debiru.  
  
You taught me  
  
This transitoriness, this strength  
  
"Back for more?" he asked laughing at Hikaru. "Stop your futile attempts." He said. "Where with you Hikaru." Said a small voice inside her heart. It was the voice of her friends. Hikaru shook her head and then glared at them. "I SHALL STOP YOUR EVIL!" She shouted. She placed her hands together and shouted, "RED LIGHTING!" The lighting attack hit Debiru making him stagger back in the middle of the air. Hikaru flew at him with her sword tightly in her grip and she swung in and stabbed him cutting off the leg. Debiru screamed in pain.  
  
I want to pass over  
  
The sadness trembling within my heart.  
  
So that I don't lose to a weak heart  
  
I want to protect love  
  
Debiru screamed and flew back. Hikaru yelled out and then flew at him slashed his hand off which he held his sword. Inside the Mashin Debiru was covered in blood and he was panting. Hikaru glared at him. She then began to shine bright red once again. "LIGHT SPIRAL!" she shouted. The attack flew at him and made a hole right in the center of him. Hikaru looked at him with triumph on her face. Inside Debiru began to laugh insanely. He looked up at Hikaru and shouted, "I STILL HAVE ONE FINAL TRICK UP MY SLEEVE!" He then placed his hands together and a black light formed. "BLACK HELL DEATH!" he shouted. Hikaru screamed and was hit in the center of her Spirit.  
  
Embracing the light and shadow  
  
That are trembling within my heart  
  
Chasing the dream I can't throw away.  
  
The proud love is resurrected  
  
In the glittering future.  
  
Hikaru saw Debiru and his spirit die in an explosion. Hikaru smiled and then slowly began to fall from the sky. Pieces of Rayearth began to disappear. Hikaru looked at they sky. "I did it." She said. Hikaru's armor broke away and her sword disappeared. I wish that my friends and me would meet each other again… in the next life. Hikaru thought. I wish that we can be happy together… forever." Hikaru's body then fell to the ground and a bright light shined around her.  
  
"Hikari I just took you for a walk!" Hikaru said patting her dog. "I have to go and then when I get home we can play!" The dog barked happily and then ran back onto the porch and sat down. Hikaru wore a red shirt and black pants. Her hair was tied in its braid. Hikaru smiled and held onto the package under her arm. She then waved goodbye and dashed down the street to Tokyo towers.  
  
She walked inside of the towers and saw vary few people looking out the windows or eating. Hikaru smiled and then walked over to the corner of the room and then closed her eyes. She concentrated hard and then a bright light surrounded her and disappeared. She opened her eyes and ended up in the throne room of Castle Cephiro. Hikaru looked around and then saw someone. "Hikaru!" It was Presea. "Hurry its almost time." She had a smile on her face. Hikaru nodded and then ran over to her and the walked out the door.  
  
Out in the hallway Lafarga and Caldina were they're looking for Presea. "Took ya long enough gal." Said Caldina with a wink. Hikaru smiled and then looked at Lafarga who smiled and they walked together down the hall. As the turned around the corner they saw Primera sitting flying toward them. "Come you guys!" she said. "We don't want to miss it!" "Yeah!" Hikaru said walking faster and even more excited. Primera landed on Presea's shoulder and they walked again down the hall. Then they came to the room. Hikaru aloud everyone to walk in front of her. She looked down at her package and took a deep breath.  
  
Watching from the sky a small figure watched them. It had long ear, a white body, and a yellow gem on its forehead. "Was it wise to help them?" said a voice from behind them. "I believe so." He replied and turned around. "Creator I believe so too." Said Rayearth. "I wish I could have helped." Said the dragon. "As well as I." Said Windom. The creator flew over to them and smiled. "Hikaru has a strong heart but her magic alone couldn't defeat those enemies because they had power of heart… cold heart and technology that made them stronger." He looked down at them.  
  
Ascot held Umi with his arms around her shoulder. They looked at Hikaru and she smiled back at them. Umi then looked up at Ascot and smiled. He smiled down at her and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"The young women from another world disserve to live on." The creator said. The three spirits nodded. "But were you sure in changing their destiny." Asked Selece. "There are always prices to pay." Said the Creator. He seemed sad though. "The children." Said Windom. The Creator nodded and slowly looked at the sky. "The children are back on there planet safe and sound and yet I cannot change the death of their parents or what has shall become of them I have already done to much." He responded. The looked back down.  
  
Fuu was wearing the ring that Ferio had given her. It was the gold on with the emerald inside of it. On her other finger was the first ring Ferio had given her. Fuu and Ferio saw Hikaru who was looking nervous and yet excited. Fuu smiled at her and then looked up Ferio. He held her hand kissed it softly. Fuu blushed and rested her head on his chest and watched.  
  
Guru Clef moved aside and looked up at Hikaru. Lantis was standing next to him. They looked at Hikaru who was smiling. Clef walked over to Hikaru and smiled. "It is time." Said Clef. Hikaru nodded and then looked up at Lantis who was smiling. "Go on." He said. Hikaru stood in front of him and hugged him and then she slowly walked passed him.  
  
The Creator and the three spirits watched as Hikaru walked. "It all works out for the best." Said Selece. "Hikaru's wish was granted." Said Windom. The Creator nodded and then looked over at the three Spirits. "But do they have any memory of what has happened?" asked Rayearth. The Creator didn't reply. He watched Hikaru and everyone else. He then turned around and said, "No, it is as if nothing has happened but I believe it's time to go back to our universe." The three Spirits nodded.  
  
Hikaru slowly approached the bed. She set the package down on the edge and walked over and uncovered Eagle. She took his hand and looked at everyone and she breathed. "Eagle." She said softly. Eagle breathed and his lips curved to a smile. It's time. He said telepathically. Eagle's eyes fluttered open and then he saw Hikaru looking down at him happily. "Hello Hikaru." Eagle said. He slowly got up and instantly Hikaru hugged him. Tears poured down her cheeks. When she let go Eagle looked at her ruby eyes and he looked back at her with his. "Your eyes…" Hikaru whispered. "There no longer sad." Eagle smiled and then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
He then slowly got up and everyone cheered and hugged and greeted him. Eagle smiled and hugged his friends Lantis. Lantis handed him Hikaru's package, which was full of sweets. Eagle smiled and quickly ate a few of them. Lantis walked over to Hikaru and hugged her once again. "This is all because you are a strong person." Lantis said. Hikaru smiled and shook her head. "It's because we are all strong people." She replied. Lantis smiled and walked back over to Eagle. Hikaru smiled and then looked out the door that led to the balcony. She opened the door and walked out and went over to the edge. She looked up at the sky and smiled.  
  
"Hikaru!" Umi called poking her head out the door. Hikaru looked at her and smiled. "Come on were going to have a party!" Umi said happily. The Fuu appeared and she looked happily. "Hikaru I'm so glad you made it on time." She said with a smile. Hikaru nodded. "I had so many chores but I got them done just in time." Hikaru replied. "Well come on were going to go eat!" said Umi. Hikaru nodded. "I'll be a long in a minute." She replied. Umi and Fuu nodded and walked back inside to Ascot and Ferio.  
  
Hikaru smiled and a few minutes later Eagle and Lantis walked out of the room. Eagle stood on her left side and Lantis on her right. The placed there arms around her and smiled. She smiled and looked up at them. "You ready to go?" asked Lantis. Hikaru nodded. Eagle smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Lantis kissed her head as well and then they turned to go inside. Hikaru took one last look out in the sky and smiled. Thank you Mokona. She thought. Then hand in hand she walked inside with Eagle and Lantis.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Author's Note: So this story did end happily. The song that was in there is from Rayearth Season 3 opening (That doesn't mean there is a season 3 so don't go yelling at me if there isn't one) But I am saying there is an opening that might have come from season 3 if they made one. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed my fanfic. This is my b-day present to you! (Today April 19, 2002 is my b-day and I'm 16). Well I'd like to thank you for reviewing and reading and such. I'm glad to have received over a hundred reviews, which was my goal. Thank you vary much and hope the next time I write another Rayearth fic it'll be better then this. Well until next time cya  
  
2 Princess Hikaru 


End file.
